A New Moon
by The Moosh
Summary: What if Inuyasha had a daughter he never knew about? What if she was raised by Sesshoumaru? Well he does and Sesshoumaru did and her name is Mika and she's been waiting fifty one years to meet him. Inu/Kag Nar/OC
1. The Begining

**Mika : New Moon.**

It was dark the sky was a blanket of dark purple covered with the glitter of the stars. A young girl of sixteen sat in one of the many hot springs that was carefully hidden by nature in this forest, her long black hair was beginning to stick to her face from the steam hitting her face. The heat of the water gave her milky porcelain skin a light flushed look. Her muscles were relaxed as she breathed out a small sigh of peace the sounds of the crickets singing were lulling her into a dazed appreciation of the nature that she was surrounded by. Her eyes opened half lidded as she heard a small crack from behind her she listened more alert than she previously had been. Her dark brown eyes were almost endless. The light feeling of nervousness filled her as she turned to see nothing there.

Eyes looked up into the night sky sitting in the tree tops enjoying the night. His hair shone in the moonlight as he listened for any danger. His looked down at the raven haired beauty knowing that if he ever lost her he may just very well die. His gaze moved from her to his clawed hand. He jumped down his landing would have been completely silent and undetected if not for a small twig he landed on. He saw her shoulders tense up for a moment before he hid behind a tree his movement as quick and silent as a light breeze. He watched as she turned around seeing nothing in the spot where he had once been. Her deep brown eyes looked relieved as she turned back into the water. He moved closer and his quiet moments he wrapped his cloth covered arms around her bare shoulders, she turned to looking into the golden eyes that she had learned to love so well.

"Inuyasha..." his name left her full rosy lips she turned wrapping her arms around him.

"Kikyou..." he said with a small smile both their eyes were hazy from the heat of the hot spring, she pulled him closer to her their torsos pressing together. He kissed her shoulder lightly.

"I love you" she told him as his lips left her shoulder Inuyasha took off his top and got in the warm water. Kikyou walked towards him in the water and wrapped her arms around his neck and ignoring her better judgment, ignoring everything she had ever been taught, ignoring the fact that she was a miko she kissed his lips. His arms circled her small waist. His lips left hers,

"I love you too" he said his lips crashing to hers. Kikyou knew what she wanted and Inuyasha was prepared to give her whatever that was.

"I want...to be yours." she whispered into his ear. Inuyasha looked at her his amber eyes were wide she looked up at him in all seriousness, his eyes softened and he brought his mouth to her neck and bit down gently as his fangs pierced her soft skin. She gasped in pain but his lips were soon on hers again he whispered words of apology into her ear as a tear fell from her eyes. Kikyou looked into his eyes softly as he started to remove his last articles of clothing.

Soon they lay in each others arms on the shore of the springs. Inuyasha's arms were around her protectively. He looked at her sleeping face and at the mark that had already healed where he had bitten her, now it was the mark of the great dog demon family, a deep violet crescent moon about one inch long. Her arms were around his waist as she cuddled into him. He had never seen Kikyou look so vulnerable or so fragile. Inuyasha knew that the villagers would be wondering where Kikyou had gone and why she was gone the whole night. He didn't care about them all he cared about was Kikyou and their time together. All he cared about now was his Kikyou, his mate. Of course even for a half demon he was young and his father would have looked down on his decision to pick a mate so early he would have advised him to wait. But he knew that he was in love with her and she loved him and what more was there that he needed to know.

Birds chirped loudly and for his heightened senses it was very annoying for him, the light was on his face making it warm in the one spot it was hitting him. He noticed there was a certain warmth that was missing from his side. He sat up yawning and rubbed his eyes with a slight whine. He jumped through the tree tops sitting in the tree by Kikyou's temple. He saw her smiling face as she played with a few children that wore tattered kimonos. He couldn't help but smile at the sight of her with the children. Inuyasha thought of what it would be like if he was a father and if Kikyou was a mother. But that was forbidden a priestess couldn't become impregnated by a half demon or a demon for that matter. It was impossible the priestess's miko energy would kill the child before it ever had the chance to live. Kikyou looked up sensing him and smiled in his direction.

Kikyou felt an odd pain in her abdomen for a moment. Inuyasha saw the slight look of pain of her face which she quickly hid behind a mask so that the children wouldn't see the pain in her eyes. Kikyou waved to the children before walking into the temple. Her long raven hair was pulled back in its usual low ponytail she felt the pain again. And then she knew as she read through a scroll. '_This can't be_' she thought she knew this whole situation was forbidden but she didn't care. Kikyou started mixing herbs together in a bowl where she began to boil and crush them before drinking the bitter concoction she had created. Kikyou looked at the green grass of the forest and walked towards the god tree. She sat at its roots a small smile on her lips.

"Kikyou are you alright?" Inuyasha asked her concern in his voice. Kikyou looked at him.

"I'm fine Inuyasha" she told him as he sat beside her he brought his arm around her shoulders. Kikyou leaned into him.

"You smell different" he said to her he couldn't tell what it was though. Her usual scent was that of wildflowers on a spring day, now it was mixed with a muskier scent much like his own.

"Isn't that normal for someone who was just mated?" she asked him with a smile as the memory of the previous night filled her mind.

"I don't know its the first time I've ever mated...and no one ever explained it to me" Inuyasha told her a slight blush covering his fair cheeks.

"Well lets just say its normal then" she smiled at him, he crouched infront of her she got on his back and he took her into the tree top and went to the highest branch of the god tree. The sun had begun to set already, and the sky was a orange color. He sat down with Kikyou sitting between his knees leaning against his chest, his arms were wrapped around her waist.

"Its beautiful, up here Inuyasha" Kikyou smiled her arms on top of his.

"I thought you were afraid of heights Kikyou" he said with a smile.

"I'm not afraid of anything when I'm with you" she told him lifting her head up he bent his head to allow his lips to capture hers. Kikyou smiled into the kiss.

Inuyasha left Kikyou at the gate of the village.

"Inuyasha...I'm going to have to go on a trip somewhere for a while...please watch over the village and Kaede for me" she told him.

"What do you mean you're going away?" he asked her.

"There is something I have to do" She told him seriously. Inuyasha looked at her through confused golden eyes.

"I promise I'll watch over the village and Kaede" he told her pulling her into a hug before he kissed her lips.

"Thank you" she smiled at him. Kikyou walked towards the temple and began to pack her things and readied a horse. Kikyou placed a hand on her abdomen where she knew that she it would swell with child. Her eyes filled with tears as she prepared everything for her near year long journey. It hurt her deeply to keep such a secret from Inuyasha but she would be stoned and Inuyasha would be killed with the aid of neighboring priestesses. It wasn't something that she wanted for either of them. It would bring much shame to both of them.

"_Its the only way..._" she whispered to herself as she walked out of the temple her bow and arrow on her back. The shikon no tama was around her neck she kicked the horse so that he'd take off at a high speed the faster and farther she was away the less time she'd have to change her decision. Inuyasha watched as the horse galloped away Kikyou's hair whipping behind her. He could still smell her wildflower scent in the wind even as she got further away.

+**Nine Months Later+**

Kikyou walked towards a manor in the west, where a great dog demon was supposed to live. Kikyou looked into the window where she saw a man resembling Inuyasha only his face was much more aristocratic looking, the sharp angular bones covered by pale skin. She felt the pain in her increase as she nearly doubled over. She hit the door with her fist hard. A small toad opened the door.

"What are you doing here, priestess?" he asked with an ignorant tone.

"I need to see your Lord" she told him holding on to her protruding stomach.

"Just what for?" he asked Kikyou was getting more annoyed by the second, she pulled her kimono to the side revealing the mark of the great dog demon family.

"Come in," he said grimly. "Lord Sesshoumaru...you're brother has taken a mate...she is here to see you." he said.

Sesshoumaru walked over to Kikyou who sat on an arm chair.

"What do you want priestess, I hope you realize I dislike my brother and anything having to do with him" he told her coldly no emotion showing on his beautiful face.

"I am in need of a favor" she told him, he looked at her his eye brow raised a fraction in interest.

"What is that?" he asked amused.

"I need to leave this child with you" she told him.

"I'm surprised you can even speak the pain must be immense. You are in labor and yet you're sitting here trying to negotiate with me" he said to her.

"I am in labor yes...with your niece or nephew...I can't take it back to my village" she said as a contraction hit her.

"You are a priestess...this shouldn't even be possible. Jaken take her upstairs to a guest room and I'll be up shortly" he said curious about how a priestess could be pregnant by a half demon. Sesshoumaru made his way upstairs where he could hear the slight whimpers of the beautiful woman his brother had mated. He walked into the room she was covered in a thin layer of sweat with a sheet on top of her bare body. He lifted the sheet so that it draped over her knees which were bent. Inuyasha had chosen well for choosing a human, he thought as he felt the strength radiating from Kikyou. She was dilated enough to start pushing.

"Kikyou you'll have to push with all you have" he told her. Kikyou waited before he gave the signal at which she pushed breathing through her teeth. Sesshoumaru looked at the priestess as she pushed again. Kikyou gave in to her pain and screamed out in pain. The pain she felt made her feel as if she would die.

"Push" his deep voice came again as the priestess began to let tears fall from her eyes.

"Inuyasha!" she screamed loudly Sesshoumaru could now see the baby's head covered in a wet black fuzz. Kikyou was now near the point of passing out and as the baby's aura began to fill the room he started to realize why.

"Inuyasha" she cried out one more time before pushing, Sesshoumaru caught helped guide the child out holding the small infant. A cry filled the room. Kikyou looked and blackness began to cloud her eyes as she passed out.

Sesshoumaru looked at Kikyou and took out tensaiga and swiping at the small demons that lead the spirits to rest. Kikyou lay sleeping in the bed. Sesshoumaru cleaned the little girl. He looked down at the human miko and then to the child whom she had bore to his brother. The full demon child that a human had given birth to.

She had gold eyes and black hair the pointed ears like her uncle, and black crescent moon on her forehead. She had two thin lines one on each cheek both black, also on her arms and hips. Kikyou woke up hours later Sesshoumaru placed the baby girl in Kikyou's arms.

"You should name her...I'll watch over her until she turns sixteen then she'll have to go to a temple" he said.

"Her name...Mika. She is a full demon with miko powers?" Kikyou asked.

"She is...usually these children are born disfigured or dead" Sesshoumaru said.

"But she survived everything and came out perfect" Sesshoumaru looked at Kikyou as she said this.

"You don't know how to care for a demon child so its smart of you to leave her here" Sesshoumaru said.

"I know...I'll leave in the morning" she said since Sesshoumaru had healed her it would be fine. Even if it was hard for her to leave she could do it she had to get back to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha sat in the tree top over the village he had faithfully fought and destroyed every demon that had come. His silver hair blowing in the wind as the wind blew passed his face he smelled the wildflowers in the air and saw Kikyou riding in to the village. Inuyasha jumped down from the tree and landed by the gate. Kikyou looked at him with a bright smile, they were together for a year before Onigumu had come into the picture and ruined everything between them.

* * *

**A/N : I was browsing through some fan-arts and came across a picture of a pregnant Kikyou and decided to write this. I hate how everyone bashes Kikyou and makes her a whore in the their stories. This still could come out being Kagome and Inuyasha, but I would love to find a way to make it Kikyou and Inuyasha. Mika is the main character and her name means New Moon. She was born full demon but becomes half-demon on the new moon. Inuyasha never found out about his daughter. **


	2. Mika's Life

**Mika : New Moon**

**Chapter 2 : Mika's Life**

It was dark out and the sky was pitch black the stars shone brightly against the sky's dark coloring. Sesshoumaru looked around his manor the marble floors were cleaned so well that you saw a reflection in them. A cry of a baby filled the house, Sesshoumaru walked his silver waving behind him, he went outside the crisp air felt cool against his skin, fall was just beginning. Sesshoumaru looked in his garden the flowers were demonic glowing faintly soaking in the moon's light. A bright white flower caught his eye every time that he found himself in the garden. Sesshoumaru walked passed the garden and towards a small house where he kept small animals. He grabbed a very lean rabbit and slit its throat and hung it over a bowl letting the warm blood fall out of the dying rabbit. He watched as the rabbits breathing began to slow and smiled a bit to himself. Soon the blood was drained from the small animal and he took the bowl to the kitchens where he filled a bottle with it.

Sesshoumaru held the bottle that had been warmed by the blood and walked up the stairs where the child could still be heard crying loudly. It seemed as if her cries were caused mainly by her persistence to drive the whole manor insane. Sesshoumaru knew better though he walked into the room where the baby stopped her wailing as soon as the scent of blood hit her amazing sense of smell. Sesshoumaru cradled Mika in one arm and put the bottle in her mouth she began sucking greedily. Mika raised a clawed hand and wrapped it around Sesshoumaru's finger. He looked at the demon child. He could feel the immense power rolling off of her in waves. '_What a strength she has...'_Sesshoumaru thought as the bottle was empty. He looked into her gold eyes that were just like his only shaped like her grandfather's.

In fact she looked identical almost if not for the demon markings, but he saw his brother strongly in her he just couldn't place what it was that he saw. Only her eye color was his in appearance maybe her father's attitude had been given to her and shone through her. Mika looked up at her uncle opening her mouth her fangs had started coming only a month ago but they were nearly complete they were even sharper than Sesshoumaru's and her claws were like metal. Mika whined and put Sesshoumaru's finger in her mouth nibbling lightly. Sesshoumaru pulled his finger out of her mouth not wanting to lose it. He was guessing it was time that she started eating meat. He took the seven month old and carried her down the stairs her hair had grown fast it was down her back already. Her eyes were big and exploring and she had already ruined some rugs in the hallways.

Sesshoumaru took her outside to the gardens where the rabbits dead body still hung by its cotton like tail Sesshoumaru tore it open and ripped out its intestines and bladder and sat Mika infront of the rabbits mutilated body. Mika grabbed a piece of the animal and pulled it towards her before starting to ravage it with her mouth. She ate the rabbit leaving out its skin, fur, and bones. Sesshoumaru smiled at the child even thought she was now covered in the small amount of blood that had been left in the rabbit. Sesshoumaru picked up the girl and brought her to the garden where she sat playing with a toy that was left outside from one of their previous playtimes. Mika began to yawn and Sesshoumaru took her into the manner where he gave her a bath and dressed her before putting her bed. It was only five months after that when a bit of news had been delivered to Sesshoumaru.

Jaken looked at Sesshoumaru who was teaching Mika how to talk.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, I have some bad news..." Jaken said nervousness creating a ball in his throat.

"Then report it can't you see I'm busy" he said annoyed, Mika looked up at her Uncle who was more like a father.

"Its your brother and the priestess...she's sealed him to the god tree, and she's dead" he said grimly.

"What? Inuyasha has been sealed...and the priestess has been killed" he said in disbelief.

"They are saying Inuyasha attacked her and then went to steal the shikon no tama from the temple. She apparently followed him bleeding profusely an sealed him to the god tree, and then she died shortly after." Jaken told his master.

"Looks as if Mika is an orphan..." Sesshoumaru whispered to himself he didn't know what temple would take her to train her for her priestess powers. Sesshoumaru knew she would physically stop aging at sixteen. Soon he would begin her training even though she was a toddler she would have learn early with her powers being as strong as they were and he knew she had the talent.

**+Twenty Five Years Later+**

Mika sat at the end of her table watching her Uncle eat his dinner a raw rabbit, it was her favorite. Mika's eyes had sharpened and were now usually found with a haughty air in them. She was tall standing at five six, and her body was covered in lean muscle. Her hair was tied back in a high intricate ponytail with braids and multiple beads adorning it. Even in the ponytail her hair spilled down her back her hair was like ink. Sesshoumaru lifted his gaze which landed on the beauty that sat across from him, she was definitely her father's twin in attitude.

"That's your fifth rabbit, Mika" Sesshoumaru stated in his deep amused voice as the maid brought her the fifth rabbit.

"You know how I adore it" she smiled at him her sharp fangs shining. She proceeded to sucking the meat dry of the blood before devouring it. Sesshoumaru smiled at her.

"So you know that tomorrow you'll be going for twenty five years to the temple" he said almost sadly.

"Yes, but I'll get to visit you once a month. During that time we can hunt together and patrol and eat rabbit." she smiled.

"I know...Mika I'm going to miss you." he said to her it was very uncharacteristic of him to say or show such emotion but she loved it.

"I want to spar after dinner if its alright" she said to him. He nodded at her as they finished eating. Mika put on her gear and got a bow and arrow, two swords, three daggers, and seraph blade strapped to her back, along with a pair of sai blades strapped to her thighs. Her armor was made of dragon scales and Sesshoumaru had even had a sword created for her out of the bones of a powerful miko fused with the two of his own fangs which had grown back in a week. It was called the Illumine.

Sesshoumaru stood at the other end of the room, he always gave his all when fighting with Mika knowing that she could kill him, if she really wanted to. He had trained her well enough to do that, and besides that her miko gifts were extremely dangerous especially since she didn't know how to control them. Mika charged at Sesshoumaru with a cry as she pulled out her seraph blade he blocked her with his demon whip. Mika levitated above him he hadn't seen her do it since she had left an illusion of herself where he was attacking she went to dig her seraph into a piece of his kimono where she would barely miss scraping his skin but soon he was above her shoving her to the floor. She cried out as she hit the floor and was getting up when she felt a burning pain in her ankle she levitated.

"Hey that hurt!" she smirked at her Uncle who was around thirty feet above her. She felt the sprain healing and went hight charging at him with the seraph blade and knocked him against the wall with the force of her body the blade got stuck in the wall as Sesshoumaru knocked her back to the ground, he pulled his demon whip and began to swing at her. She dodged each time. Mika grabbed two of her sai blades and threw them at him one hit his boot and the other ripped his kimono before getting stuck in the wall like a dart. Sesshoumaru tackled her to the ground she felt the force push her into the hard wood. Mika attacked him again this time throwing her daggers at him each one ripping his kimono soon his top was tattered. Sesshoumaru ripped off what was left. Then she grabbed an arrow and readied the bow as she shot at him she missed by a few inches but she wasn't trained in bow and arrows yet, so this meant she had her mothers talent or just really good luck. Sesshoumaru dodged the arrow and its intense miko energy that sent him flying through the wall and into the dirt outside.

"Uncle Sesshoumaru!" she yelled running towards him. He lay on the floor in amazement.

"Were you focusing any power on that arrow?" he asked Mika who looked at him.

"No! I'm so sorry..." Mika told him.

"I'm not hurt don't worry" he told her getting up and standing she looked at him worriedly.

The next morning was bright, the sun went unblocked by clouds in the blue sky the birds chirped and Jaken looked at Mika almost sadly, his green skin seemed a little pale compared to his usual dark green. Mika's eyes were also slightly dark as she followed Sesshoumaru. They were heading south where a miko would teach her how to use her powers. She glared at the sky because it was such a beautiful day on such a sad occasion. Sesshoumaru watch her she was dressed in priestess kimono and her hair was tied very much the same as Kikyou's only the hair in the back was done in a five string braid falling to her calves. Mika looked at Sesshoumaru who was staring ahead at the forest path. Apparently Sesshoumaru had paid a lot of money to keep this miko from saying anything about the girl's training and heritage.

They reached the Priestess's temple just as night fell revealing the beauty of the night the dark violet sky studded with stars that shone brightly. Sesshoumaru looked at the temple there was no one around it seemed as if the priestess lived here alone. The priestess walked down the steps she was old she had probably been young when Sesshoumaru's father was a young boy. She was a quarter demon he could smell it on her. That is the way Mika should have been born that way, graced with long life and the strength of ten men. She would be able to help Mika on a personal level almost.

"She powerful..." came the raspy voice of the old woman, her crimson eyes looking Mika up and down. "And very beautiful" she said.

"Thank you, my name is Mika." Mika said to the priestess.

"My name is Yuri" the old woman said.

"Sesshoumaru why didn't you tell me she was so strong?" she inquired with a smile.

"Because with my powers I can only detect her demonic powers and a fifth of her miko energy," he confessed to her. "She is however trained to the fullest in her demonic powers and needs only to gain head to head experience." he added proudly.

"Whoever would have thought the mighty dog demon of the west proud of an abomination." Yuri said amused.

"Just take care of Mika...if anything happens to her I'll personally make sure that my servants eat you for dinner, _soul first_" he smiled turning to leave "Goodbye Mika, see you at the end of the month" he said.

Mika followed the miko who would be teaching her for the next twenty five years before she could go live with Sesshoumaru again. Mika watched the old woman walking and began to notice a purple light glowing with in her. Mika wondered if she was as powerful as everyone said.

"You must be tired...I'll wake you up to begin training at sunrise." she said after taking Mika to her room. Mika sat wondering if this was how it was going to be for all twenty five years of her life with this woman. Of course she wouldn't age anymore physically like this woman had still aged despite the demon blood that coursed through her vein. She could smell it and to her it wasn't a pleasant smell to her at all it was the smell of a woman whose years would be over in a few decades. She had only five left only a half century. And her miko powers would be gone in three so she would soon be as useless as an old fragile woman by the time she was finished training Mika.

Mika soon learned that despite being an old woman Yuri was extremely strong and her powers were by far stronger than what she learned she had but then it could just be experience. Mika's training soon ended and Sesshoumaru came to pick her up from the dying Priestess's temple. Mika looked back at the shrine where she had learned some of her most powerful attacks and the true strength she had. Mika however was a bit power hungry which made Sesshoumaru wonder about what path she would take in life. The fifty one year old ran near her uncle happily. Holding onto his arm like a child.

"Uncle Sesshoumaru, I'll always think of you as a father" she smiled at him he gave her a smile in return.

When they reached the western manor Mika's heart jumped for joy at the familiar lawns and gardens she could practically taste the raw rabbit meat already, she had learned to like regular human food but nothing was ever so satisfying as the raw rabbit she had caught and killed her self. Jaken walked up to the pair that was just coming with the spoils of their hunt.

"Lord Sesshoumaru! Lady Mika!" he said something was off about his happiness though. It should have been good to hear but it wasn't it was troubling to both Mika and Sesshoumaru.

"Tell me whatever it is when dinner is finished and Mika is asleep." Sesshoumaru whispered to Jaken.

"What I wanna know too" Mika whined at him.

"No" he said firmly Mika was insulted he had never in her lifetime used such a firm tone with her.

"Fine" she said glaring at him taking her rabbits to the dinner table and throwing them down before cutting them in pieces with her sharp claws. She devoured them and felt her eyes begin to get heavy she was tired her last test at Yuri's was that very same day. Sesshoumaru took her too bed and tucked her like a father might put his daughter to sleep.

"I'm sorry, Mika." he said kissing her forehead lightly.

Sesshoumaru walked down his steps and met Jaken at the end of them Mika snuck to the top of the steps hiding behind a railing post. She was drowsy but noticed him go downstairs to talk to Jaken.

"Mika's father...Your brother...Has been released from his seal...Inuyasha is back my Lord." Jaken told him.

Sesshoumaru smelled Mika's scent she was at the top of the stairs crying he could smell the salt burning red stream lines down her milky skin. After Mika's training she got a line of stars on either side of her crescent mark. The strips on her wrists, ankles, hips and cheeks had gotten stars at the tip making them look like shooting stars all colored gold. Mika ran to her room soundlessly where she let out a sob.

* * *

**A/N : Hey its the sad Authoress checking in to talk to you about how sad I am. I gave away a kitten today my pretty little Rahja. But anyways I wrote this while staying home sick. I think its actually pretty good but than how can I not I wrote it so that's why I need you guys to bring me down from my cloud or inflate my chest so I can be happy. So Mika is Inuyasha and Kikyou's daughter but she looks more like her grandfather than anything else when she is demon form, more like Inuyasha in her half demon form and as human she looks like Inuyasha and Kikyou. My idea is that during the rotating seasons her New Moon transformations switch between half-demon and human. **

**So it would go something like this March, April, May, June, July, August on the New Moon she would be half demon. **

**And then September, October, November, December, January, February so on the new moon she would be human. **

**So Spring and Summer = Half Demon**

**And Fall and Winter = Human **

**Sorry for making this so long I know it must have been boring tell me if I should cut this in half. **

**And if you're reading this even if its a mean flame leave a review...I could get bitter and post the story else where...chances are though I won't. **

**I got thirty hits today and zip/zilch/ nada in the review department. **


	3. Father & Daughter Meet

**New Moon**

**Chapter 3 : Father and Daughter Meet**

_"Mika's father...Your brother...Has been released from his seal...Inuyasha is back my Lord." Jaken told him._

Sesshoumaru smelled Mika's scent she was at the top of the stairs crying he could smell the salt burning red stream lines down her milky skin. After Mika's training she got a line of stars on either side of her crescent mark. The strips on her wrists, ankles, hips and cheeks had gotten stars at the tip making them look like shooting stars all colored gold. Mika ran to her room soundlessly where she let out a sob.

Mika was under her covers she knew Sesshoumaru had sensed her there. She also know that her tears were ruining the silk sheets that covered her bed and that Sesshoumaru would with out a doubt smell her tears. Mika waited half expecting him to come and comfort her to assure her that he would never leave her to his brother, her father. It was soon morning and she knew that Sesshoumaru was searching for a tomb, but this wasn't any tomb. It was the tomb of her grandfather, the greatest dog demon to ever live. They traveled for a while until they finally came across Inuyasha. She had even seen when Inuyasha used the tetsaiga to cut off her Uncle's arm. She wanted to scream so loudly that Inuyasha would be deafened but knew that Sesshoumaru wouldn't be pleased.

It was after the battle that Sesshoumaru told her to go to the Priestess Kaede in the village near The forest of Inuyasha and wait for her father. Mika sat in the god tree waiting for the half demon's scent. Mika was in the highest branch where she didn't know was a very memorable spot for Inuyasha who sat up there when his mind was troubled or when he needed to get away. Mika watched Kaede as she limped around in the village. She smelled Inuyasha who was about two miles away from the village. Mika jumped down from her branch and to the ground dodging the branches on the way down. The leaves were a fresh green the scent of spring was such a relaxing thing. Mika glanced at the village gate before entering she walked into Kaede's hut. She sat inside as the woman approached.

"You look really old, Kaede." Mika smirked disrespectfully. Kaede was startled by the intruder.

"Who are ye? What do ye seek demon?" Kaede asked in her raspy voice.

"You know you look a lot like this priestess I once knew. Priestess Yuri but she was much older than you and yet looked much younger." Mika smiled at her playing with some of Kaede's sacred beads.

"Who do ye seek?" Kaede asked Mika in an annoyed tone.

"Temper, Temper. I always thought old hags had been blessed with enormous amounts of patience." Mika said.

"Who are ye?" Kaede asked her anger evident.

"My name is Mika and that's all you need to know...I'm waiting for that half demon that hangs around here" Mika told the lady looking out of the window. Mika sat inside the hut touching many of Kaede's things. Kaede was beginning to twitch in annoyance.

"Stop touching things" Kaede said. Mika shrugged and sat down on the floor her stomach rumbled loudly just as Inuyasha and the rest of their companions walked into the small hut.

Mika smelled something new, it smelled delicious and it was coming from the girl with the black hair. Mika walked up to her and started to sniff her and then her bag. Kagome stood in her spot a little awkward. Mika found the smell and dug her clawed hands into Kagome's bag pulling out a package of uncooked ramen.

"Hey you, who are you!" Inuyasha asked as he watched Mika tear through the package, she tried to eat the uncooked noodles.

"You have to cook that first" Kagome said nervously. Mika looked at her and turned he head to the side a little. Kagome took the noodles from her and put them in Kaede's pot. Mika sat watching.

"You haven't answered my question yet." Inuyasha who was peeved about being ignored said.

"My name is Mika...I'm going to join you guys on you're little quest" she told him as Kagome passed her a bowl of ramen. It was the only shrimp one that Kagome had brought with her.

"IS THAT MY SHRIMP RAMEN!!!" Inuyasha yelled loudly watching Mika devour the delicious soup.

"Sorry Inuyasha, she just happened to grab yours" Kagome said to him. Mika looked up after finishing.

"That was the best thing I've ever eaten next to rabbit!" Mika said with a smile Kagome smiled at her.

"Wait a second we've already got too many people following us!" Inuyasha yelled loudly.

"Shut up! You are so loud! Jeez some of us have better hearing then you!" Mika yelled loudly at him. "Besides you guys will probably get farther with me around." she added.

"Well we don't need you!" Inuyasha countered.

"Don't you want that jewel complete so you can make your self a full demon instead of the weak half demon you are right now. I can help you accomplish that much faster." Mika said quietly so that only a person with heightened senses like Inuyasha would understand.

"Its up to Kagome" Inuyasha said walking out of the front door.

"I guess it will be alright if you joined us" Kagome said looking after Inuyasha's retreating back.

"Beautiful maiden, will you bear my children?" came the voice of none other than the perverted monk himself, his hand was on Mika's.

"You are disgusting, Monk." Mika kicked him in the chest and walked out of the hut the sun was beginning to set and Mika wished she could be where the sun was setting in the west. The sky had an orange color to it mixed with a warm pink. Mika jumped into a branch climbing up the rest of the tree where she then saw Inuyasha was sitting in the highest branch watching the sunset with a few tears falling from his golden eyes. Mika sat in a branch about ten feet below his branch. Mika wondered what her Uncle was doing right now as she began to drift off to sleep.

* * *

**Lets pretend that Kikyou was already brought back in her weird clay form. Ok. **

* * *

Mika woke up to the strong rays of sunlight hitting her face, the new moon was coming up in two weeks. She could hear Kagome calling Sango to hurry up to the hot spring for a bath before they took off.

"Wait for me!" Mika said with a smile, she was almost already tired of pretending to be on anyones side. The only side she knew was Sesshoumaru's. Kagome looked up and smiled with a nod.

Sango let down her long brown hair as she undressed and got into the warm water of the hot spring where almost fifty two years earlier her father had taken Kikyou as his first mate. Mika also let her black hair loose and dropped her own kimono fall to the ground as she got in the clear water. The steam created a fog around the three females who were bathing.

"Where are you from, Mika?" asked Kagome curiously.

"I was born and raised in the west, by my uncle" Mika said to Kagome as she washed her hair with some of the weird stuff called shampoo Kagome had given her. It smelled like fruit, it was almost overbearingly sweet to Mika's keen sense of smiled at Kagome she felt something familiar from her, she trusted Kagome almost instantly. Sango she thought was funny from watching how she hit Miroku.

"You are a full demon right? So whats so great about being full demon that Inuyasha wants to be one?" Kagome asked aloud.

"Well have around the same lifespan give or take a few centuries, but we have superior senses, and since we catch on to things faster we are stronger, besides that its just our nature to be stronger than half demons. We are most likely to survive wars, disease, and we usually mate for life unless our mate dies." Mika said.

"It doesn't sound that great..." Kagome said.

"I guess not but its just how nature is besides we live lives where we are constantly watching our backs since no one really cares for half breeds" Mika said.

"Being demon sounds so complicated" this time it was Sango who spoke up. Mika looked towards the demon slayer.

"It does doesn't it" Mika laughed lightly swimming around in the water, she splashed Kagome lightly they started to have a splashing fight Inuyasha sat behind a tree keeping an ear out for any sign of danger.

"Are you guys almost done?" he called getting tired of sitting there with nothing to do.

"Well I'm done are you guys?" Kagome smiled to the other girls who each nodded their heads in agreement.

"Actually I have to go hunt I'll be back with my breakfast" Mika smiled. There was a light breeze in the forest Mika's hair was dripping small droplets of water. The leaves were dancing as the wind played with them Mika put her clothes were stuck to her damp body. She could smell the scent of a healthy rabbit and she let her speed carry her to it. She grabbed it and smiled to herself as she saw the terror in its eyes. Mika decided she would end its life quick. She cracked its neck and searched for one more which she found shortly.

Everyone sat watching as Mika sucked the rabbit dry of blood their stomachs twisting with nausea. Kagome got shade closer to green when Mika ripped out the organs that she didn't eat and threw them to the ground. Inuyasha watched Mika eat as if this was an everyday occurrence for anyone. Mika tore the rabbit as she ate it. Miroku looked queasy, Sango was twitching, and Shippo was hiding in Kagome's bag. Mika thought of her Uncle who told her that humans would be disgusted by the site of the way she fed as the expressions on the groups face changed, all but Inuyasha's. Mika finished and wiped the blood from the corners of her lips.

"You guys didn't have to watch that." Mika said scratching her head sheepishly.

"That is why I am better than a full demon, my eating habits are way better than hers." Inuyasha smirked looking at Kagome.

"Inuyasha. You have a brother in the west, right? I wonder if I've ever seen him." Mika said just wanting to bring Sesshoumaru up.

"He does but they have a kind of strained relationship." Kagome said quickly as she saw Inuyasha's eyes start to get that annoyed anger.

"He is a full demon, so he must be a half brother...wonder who'd win in a fight" she said to herself just to tweak Inuyasha.

"I'd win! Me! I've already beat him" Inuyasha rushed out remembering how he had cut his brother's arm off.

"I'm sure he's never fought you hard enough to kill you. That'd probably be too easy for him." Mika laughed she too remembering Sesshoumaru losing his arm in that battle but she knew he hadn't fought at his true potential because he underestimated Inuyasha's strength.

"I whipped his sorry ass. I took off his arm too" he said proudly.

"What an accomplishment." Mika breathed out bored she already missed her Uncle. His face was full of entertainment for her. Where most people called him emotionless she could read him like a book. Mika felt a pang in her heart. Inuyasha hurried everyone to get on the move so they could find a jewel shard. They were walking for what seemed like hours and night was beginning to fall. It was obvious that only the humans were tired.

"We should set up camp..." said Inuyasha who sensed his human companions lack of energy.

"Why its not nearly that late yet?" Mika fought.

"Unlike you full demons...humans get tired and need rest to be at their best." Inuyasha said.

"Thats obvious, but you can carry Kagome on your back. Sango, Miroku and Shippo can ride on Kirara." Mika told him with an edge at his stupidity.

"I don't like traveling at night anyways so we'll set camp here." Inuyasha said firmly to Mika.

"Why not are you scared of the dark?" Mika laughed at him before jumping into a tree.

"Come down here!" Inuyasha yelled at her she shook her head and sat there for a little while. As Inuyasha finished helping Miroku set up the camp while Kagome and Sango went to a near by hot spring Mika joined them a little while after they had left.

"I'm sorry...I was pushing to keep on going." Mika said throwing her head back.

"So if your a dog demon why isn't your hair silver like Inuyasha's or Sesshoumaru's?" Kagome asked Mika.

"My Uncle always told me that I had my mother's hair color and that it shone through the usual silver hair. Other than that my Uncle said I look like a mix of my mother and grandfather...thats weird isn't it?" Mika said glad that the humans were taking a bath the fact that they sweat so much was driving her insane. Mika let the heated water relax her muscles. The new moon would show its self in two weeks and Mika would be in her half demon form and everyone no doubt would notice the striking resemblences between herself and Inuyasha.

* * *

**A/N : We've been through most of this actually I just finished posting the second chapter I'm just waiting til I get a review for this story. I am so sick and tired so I'm probably gonna go to sleep soon . Review please because I'm really saddd. :{ it might make me :D and it makes me happy to smile. There are kittens mewing in my ears. I'm really stubborn. Yay I got one thank you so much. You made me smile. So here it is chapter 3 of A New Moon. Enjoy Kiddies. Ps. Chapter 4 is ready just waiting for reviews, maybe i'll get five?**

**How about we try for 6 or 5?**

**-----**

**Love Always, The Moosh. **


	4. Night Of the New Moon Part 1

**A New Moon **

**Chapter 4: Night of the New Moon Part 1**

It was a hot day, almost unbearable however the group of travelers pressed on for their journey to find the jewel shards. They were walking through a meadow that had probably been filled with beautiful flowers but the sun had destroyed them with the heat from its rays. Mika glared up at the sky angrily whispering words of complaint at the high temperatures that the group had been experiencing for the last week and a half. There weren't any trees they could hide under for shade and the clouds had seemed to all be missing in action. Kagome, Sango, and Miroku were sweating like pigs and the smell was starting to get to Mika she could practically taste the salt of their sweat on her lips. She could tell that she wasn't the only one suffering the looks on everyone's faces were that of drowsiness from the sun and the amount of endurance required by the quest. A bead of sweat fell from Miroku's eyebrow and glided down his jaw line. Mika watched in disgust but made sure that he didn't see her. After all they had all seen her eat small woodland animals for awhile. Inuyasha looked at Mika and then Kagome and she watched his eyes soften as he saw the determination in Kagome's eyes.

"I want to stop and take a break…" Mika said stopping in her tracks she sat on the grass coated earth.

"We have to keep going" Kagome said, Mika looked at her and felt the urge to smack her but she knew better than to do that. Kagome was after all only a human and didn't know her physical limits.

"We can wait…you, Sango, and Miroku need to rest…don't be offended but you guys are humans and you don't your limits too well if we take a break for an hour for everyone to refresh themselves then we can get back on the road and not have to stop again for hours." Mika said to Kagome with a serious look.

"I know that we need rest its just that with Kikyou on Naraku's side...they'll find jewel shards a lot faster than we can." Kagome said with a disappointed voice.

"Who is this Naraku I've been hearing about for the past week?" Mika asked truly she had never heard of the man called Naraku before joining Inuyasha and his companions.

"He is an evil half demon who wants to use the jewel to become a full demon." Kagome said to Mika who was sniffing the air.

"Really...but doesn't Inuyasha want the jewel for the very same reason?" Mika inquired curiously everyone in the group looked towards Inuyasha who looked up at Mika.

"It's different..." he said Mika shrugged her shoulders at him. Mika let her legs carry her deeper into the meadow following the scent that she had picked up while talking to Kagome. It was fresh water, but what Mika wanted to know was how far away it was, if it was cold, and if she could get to it. Mika kept walking through the meadow until she looked over her shoulder and Inuyasha couldn't be seen. Mika took to running letting her demon speed create a wind that played with her hair violent whipping it around her, her eyes narrowed and then she let her eyes close allowing her senses to guide her to the freshwater pond she found. It was beautiful waterfalls went halfway around it and the water was clear and blue as the sky flowers grew between rocks and there were a few small koi fish swimming around deep at the bottom. Mika slowly undid the knots and folds that kept her kimono on her body and let the silk fall in a bright blue pool at her feet. She walked over to the edge of where the water met the grass and gingerly let her toes touch the water with their tips. Mika breathed a soft sigh as she walked into the rest of the water.

As she stood in the clear water she thought back to what Kagome had said earlier about Kikyou being on the enemy's side. Did that mean that her mother was alive? That she was evil? All Mika had ever known about her parents was that they were as taboo a couple could be. Her father was a half demon named Inuyasha who was sealed to a tree a year after her birth and that her mother was a priestess who had died shortly after her father was sealed. Mika always like to imagine that her mother died of heartbreak because a group of neighboring miko had found out about their secret relationship and sealed her father to a tree so they couldn't be together. It was all very romantic and enchanting like something from a fairytale that Jaken would have told her as a child. Mika shut her eyes her dark eyelashes touched her cheeks. Could it be that her mother sealed her father to the tree in some kind of bitter rage? Was it because of something that had happened? She didn't think she ever wanted to know what really happened between them. Even when Sesshoumaru had offered to tell her of the tragedy she had told him she didn't care, that she didn't want to know.

Mika was laying in the water the sun sparkling pleasantly or at least it felt pleasant now that Mika was in the cool water of the hidden paradise. She heard a soft thump as a bow and arrow dropped to the ground. She thought of turning her head but thought better of it she would wait to sense the aura it was nearly the same as Kagome's so she turned with a slight smile. "Hey guys I swear I was going to tell you about the pond when I was done here..." she said stopping as she saw the beautiful woman who stood in a priestess kimono with long flowing black hair and sharp mature eyes, she looked no more than nineteen but her eyes held knowledge of things beyond her years and as Mika looked at the taller female she smelled the scent of clay and earth and knew this wasn't a human but an angry soul trapped inside a clay body. The woman's endless brown eyes were wide as they looked into Mika's amber ones. Mika reached for her clothes but the woman took a step closer to her, Mika let her instincts take over her and she allowed her demonic poison to go to her clawed finger tips.

"If you take another step I'm going to destroy you like the flower pot you are!" Mika growled as she struggled to put her kimono on, the woman looked at her with a soft smile as if she doubted Mika would do anything of the sort to her.

"Would you really follow in your father's footsteps is love nothing these days when power is the prize?" Kikyou asked Mika who stood her kimono stick her to her body her hair loose and dripping profusely.

"What are you talking about?" Mika asked angrily swiping at Kikyou's neck she moved out of the way just barely .

"It seems that you are after all your father's daughter." Kikyou smiled at her before turning to walk away from Mika who called her multiple times but she was ignored. Mika grabbed her shoes slipped them on and levitated high in the sky looking for he scent of Inuyasha. A metallic scent hit her nose the copper smelling blood filled her nostrils and she flew swiftly towards the smell that led to the camp where Inuyasha was fighting a large five eyed lesser demon that Kagome had pointed out had a jewel shard. Its scaled skin was a deep violet and its eyes shoe bright yellow. Kagome was looking at Inuyasha frantically as it flung him into a tree that had then proceeded to crack in half. Mika lowered herself to the ground where she charged at the demon with her seraph blade and sliced off its finger that contained the jewel shard. The demon grew more erratic and dangerous in its fighting because it was growing desperate. Inuyasha knew he had to get Kagome in the air so she would be out of dangers way.

"Mika, get Kagome out of the way!" Mika heard Inuyasha yelled as Sango threw her oversized boomerang at the monster. Inuyasha swung the tetsaiga at the demon taking off its wrist blood was starting to spout from the wound. Mika grabbed Kagome from under her arms and took her into the sky where the demon's eyes flew Inuyasha's claws weren't sharp enough to get through the scaled skin of him and tetsaiga had been knocked fifty feet away. Sango had jumped on a larger Kirara's back and Mika left Kagome behind Sango. Kagome called for Inuyasha accidentally distracting him she was going to tell him where the jewel shard was. Mika caught Inuyasha from hitting the ground on terribly hard impact, he muttered something about being able to take of himself and Mika dropped him on the ground and she herself started swiping at the beast while Inuyasha went to retrieve the tetsaiga, which had transformed back into the rusted looking antique it usually was. Inuyasha came back and finished the demon and unknown to both father and daughter, there were interested crimson eyes watching the battle. Mika's arms were covered in blood her nails were laced with acidic poison that had made it easier for her to rip through the tough scaly skin of the lesser demon that had a jewel shard. Mika almost went for the jewel shard but remembered she wasn't letting anyone know that she had priestess abilities.

"There it is" Kagome said triumphantly, Mika watched the excited look in Kagome's eyes and smiled, the tainted shard became a bright purple as it was purified by Kagome's good energy, she placed it in a small vile around her neck and gave Inuyasha a thumbs up.

"Only who knows how many left to go" Inuyasha said in a bitter tone. Kagome looked at him annoyed at his attitude.

"Sit Boy" she said with a smirk, Mika burst out laughing like a crazy lunatic as Inuyasha's body crashed into the ground face first.

"HAHAHHAHAHHAAHHAHAHA!" she cried loudly Inuyasha's eye was twitching as he looked at Kagome.

"What did you do that for you wench!" he yelled over Mika's loud laughter he then turned and pointed at her. "And you...Why are you laughing!" he growled.

"Did you just call her a wench?" Mika asked just to instigate Kagome into saying sit boy once again which she did.

"Feh! You guys are....just lets go!" Inuyasha's voice rang out through the meadow.

"Fine, what a good puppy!" Mika smiled. Crimson eyes watched the girl who smiled so brightly despite her circumstance the circumstance that he had created for her. The one who killed her mother and was the reason she grew up away from her real parents. Oh this would be an interesting idea he smirked to himself as all sorts of evil plots and plans filled his mind. His handsome face was mesmerizing, his pale skin that was stretched out perfectly over his well formed muscles and nicely aligned bones. He watched dressed in his billowy dark purple pants and deep navy top. Kikyou had crossed paths with her own daughter today and what mother doesn't recognize her own child. Naraku had created that beautiful place for himself. Inuyasha had no idea how close he had been today to Naraku's cleverly hidden lair. No one picked up any scent. Naraku's eyes drifted to the half demon and then to Kikyou's reincarnation before his eyes once again returned to the child of Inuyasha and Kikyou.

Inuyasha looked at Mika who had proved to be somewhat useful today when she had helped to defeat the demon that had a tainted jewel shard. Mika turned around the sun was going to set in a few hours and should be on their way to cover more ground. Everyone was in agreement now that the air had cooled and everyone had eaten, plus the adrenaline from the battle was coursing through everyone's veins. Mika looked up into the sky as they began walking and she thought she heard a man whispering her name in her ear she even felt his breath against her ear but when she turned she brushed it off as nothing filled her vision when she turned around other than a clear meadow. A few days had passed since then and Mika had been worrying like crazy about how everyone would react when they saw the dramatic change in her on the new moon.

Kagome looked at Mika who was looking at her with a sheepish smile, she had been trying to get the whole gang to agree that they should stay in a village or deserted area for the night. Inuyasha rolled his eyes at the full demon.

"I say we let that wretch go where ever she wants to and we can keep going" Inuyasha said he knew fully well that he should be looking for a safe place to stay for the night since he would be in his human form when the sunset.

"Kagome, don't you think that since Inuyasha is going to be in a fragile state we should find a safe area." Mika said Inuyasha threw an annoyed glare at her for pointing out that he would be human for the night.

"Inuyasha, she is right you know." Kagome said to Inuyasha with concern in her voice.

"That's true I remember seeing a village a few miles back" Miroku said lightly. Mika smiled and stood behind him with a kiddish grin. Sango quirked her head at the sight Mika who had been mostly intolerant of Miroku was standing behind him, but then he was helping her in away.

"So its settled we should just take Kirara there right, it'll be fast and we still have to make sleeping arrangements." Mika said happily. Shippo looked at her his teal eyes were wide and slightly scared looking as she came at him, she picked him and started swinging him in circles.

"Shippo you're so cute I could just eat you" Mika said putting him down on Kirara's back. He had seen her eat enough small rabbits to believe her and he imagined her picking him up and swallowing him whole.

"Kagome!!!" he cried jumping into the girls arms. Kagome patted his head and let him sit her lap.

"Feh! What else do you need us to accommodate you with, Princess..." he said sarcastically to Mika.

"Well, you could stop being such an ass" Mika said under her breath Inuyasha's eyes widened in shock did she just call him an ass. Inuyasha made sure that everyone was on Kirara and then jumped down where he began sprinting in the same direction as her as did Mika who as she watched the sun go down could feel herself growing physically weaker luckily the actual transformation wouldn't be noticeable until the sun was completely down. Mika glared intensely as her demonic markings began to fade, she ran faster. They reached there before the sun was close to down. Miroku looked at a nearby inn before walking to it with a charming smile on his face. He paid and then Mika pulled him aside.

"I need a room to myself" Mika told him with a little bit of an edge as the sun was getting closer to being down and she could feel her pointed ears moving little by little morphing in dog ears.

"That will cost more money can't you share with Kagome and Sango?" he asked nervously because she had this desperate look in her eye that was a little close to someone whose OCD was being denied.

"No! I need my own room! I'll pay you back triple ok just get me a room for myself." she said fiercely luckily no one but Miroku had to witness her looking so vicious for something so small.

"Alright" he said a bit of fear slipping into his voice.

"I'm sorry if I'm snappy but tell him I'm picking my own room" Mika said running into the first room with a lock she saw. She sat down in the middle of the room as her hair began to come loose from its restraints and fall around her in softy silky wisps, and her eyes remained their fiery gold color, her marks disappeared she looked to the side where there was a mirror she saw Inuyasha's face only it was her own, it was much to feminine to be his face. Mika looked down at her hands and Kagome had left what she called a night gown it was long silky and a deep burgundy wine color it looked against her skin tone and her body was complimented in it. Her dog ears twitched as she heard the voices of Inuyasha and Kagome talking passed by her door. Miroku was being slapped by Sango who was probably beating him for a very good reason. Mika looked towards the mat on the floor and laid on it her eyes were open as she stared at the ceiling she would have to ask her uncle for some money later to pay back Miroku, for the room. Mika felt her eyes grow heavy as her breathing began to regulate she listened to her own heartbeat as she drifted off to a seemingly peaceful sleep She covered herself up to her head her leg stuck out from under the covers. Inuyasha poked his head inside the room and saw her sprawled beneath the covers she was lightly snoring and talking about food in her sleep. '_I guess we are kind of alike_' he thought recalling something Kagome had just told him about himself and Mika.

* * *

**A/N : This chapter was kind of hard to write but I went and checked and guess what I saw that I had two reviews and it made me happy so I finished it I was trying to get up to 3000 words and I did and that doesn't include this little authoress note. I love you guys who review! Thanks I wrote this listening to a nickelback album they inspire me to write. **


	5. Night Of the New Moon Part 2

**A New Moon  
Chapter 5 : Night of the New Moon**

**Part 2**

Mika stood up from her mat on the floor the snoring and thrashing had ceased. "_Mika...come..._" a deep voice said as she stood from her mat. Mika opened the door to the inn and walked out into the quiet night, the streets were deserted her eyes were closed her face at peace.

**Dream **

_Mika sat in a forest she was a child only around five or four her tears streamed down her cheeks freely her wailing was loud, there were many demons were around her too many for a child to ever be able to deal with...next thing she knew there was crimson colored blood everywhere even on her splattered on her pale skin, she saw all the mutilated bodies of the ugly demons that had just been tormenting her ruthlessly. She saw the silver hair of someone familiar it was her savior, her Uncle. He began to walk away from her._

_Mika watched as the sky faded to a pitch black and there were no stars shining in the sky on this night. Mika began to feel the tears well up in her again as they began to spout from her eyes all over again. It was the first time Mika recalled that she had taken her true form she felt her jaw and nose elongate into a snout her eyes shone red where the whites should have been and the good eyes turned blue, she towered over the trees like nothing, She could still see Sesshoumaru's retreating back on the outside of the forest already in a meadow. _

_"Uncle Sess!" she screamed and took off all fours hitting the ground in varied patterns she was moving swiftly through the forest. Mika growled barked loudly he still didn't turn around she was scared and she didn't understand what was going on. Her fear had taken over and her instincts were trying to protect her by turning her into her true form, she was almost bigger than Sesshoumaru in his true form and she was still a pup. Sesshoumaru turned looking at the incredible beast before him. She stopped infront of him he watched as the child turned back into her more human like form. He picked her up and cradled her in his strong arms. _

_Jaken looked at the child who was now asleep in Sesshoumaru's arms. The Lord of the manor walked her upstairs where Mika's room was, there was a bassinet in the middle of the room with a see through material draped around it. This was by the only thing that had ever come from his brother's existence that Sesshoumaru treasured, his niece was more like his daughter and more than he could have ever asked for. Sesshoumaru would never trade her for anyone in the world not even his father. _

_Sesshoumaru walked out of the room after placing the sleeping five year old in the oversized bassinet. Sesshoumaru sat looking out of the window he decided he would go see what his little brother looked like now, it had been years since he had last seen him nearly two decades. And now he was a father and sealed a tree. Sesshoumaru ran through the night and before morning ever had the thought of coming he was looking at his brother. Inuyasha's hair was blowing with the light breeze that was going through the forest, Sesshoumaru looked at him he was wearing the fire-rat kimono that had once been his mothers, given to her as a gift from his mother._

_Inu no Taisho was a brave dog demon taking the Princess Izayoi as a mate even though she was human. Sesshoumaru wondered if his father ever treasured him as much as he treasured Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru looked at Inuyasha's face his face was shaped like their fathers, and he had the same upturned nose as Inu no Taisho, his father had even left him the tetsaiga. Sesshoumaru knew why the sword wasn't left to him. He recalled his father asking him if he had anything to protect and he had said he didn't have anything. Sesshoumaru had never had his mother only his father and his teachers. _

_Sesshoumaru walked away from Inuyasha's peaceful body wondering as the old Kaede once had why did Kikyou seal Inuyasha instead of killing him like she said she would. Sesshoumaru's silver hair swayed as he walked away with out a care towards what happened to his brother's sleeping body. No one would touch him he was no threat as long as he was sleeping against the sacred tree. The tree __that transcended time._

_Mika was now standing watching her Uncle watching everyone as if she weren't there, well technically she was there but now she was watching from somewhere that she couldn't do anything. Mika watched as Sesshoumaru walked off, she touched looked at the sleeping Inuyasha who hung against the tree, she touched the arrow lightly and felt a pain in her heart it hurt so bad that she felt it physically and began to let the tears fall from her eyes as she stood in Kikyou's spot in priestess attire she held the bow and watched the arrow hit Inuyasha sealing him to the tree. Mika felt Kikyou's pain the betrayal, the heartbreak, and yet even though all these feelings ran through her she still loved him and instead of killing him she sealed him because she knew of the child she left with Sesshoumaru. _

_Still Mika could not see the face of her mother, she ran into the field where Inuyasha had attacked her mother and picked up a shattered shell that had some rouge in it. It was a pretty scarlet she gathered the shattered pieces and closed her hand around it. When she opened her hand it was perfectly together, a small little ribbon bow at the base. Mika looked at it curiously and rubbed her pinky in it lightly and was raising it to her lips when she felt a searing pain in her shoulder it was sickening she heard the skin tearing, her mouth opened in pain, in shock. It was a terrible pain it was excruciating she screamed out. The rouge felt like it was such an important piece of her but she couldn't get to and as soon as she was even close a foot came down on her hand rubbing it in the dirt with power and force. _

_The pain was gone and she lay in the cool crystal clear water from earlier week, the beautiful hidden pond with the waterfall. Only Mika noticed that the water started to feel thicker and it was slowly turning to blood, it was the stench of demon blood many lesser demons. Mika's eyes widened in horror as she got out of the now bloody pool, she was fully clothed in priestess kimono. She stood wanting nothing more to take the clothes off they felt heavy and wet with blood, but when she looked down there was nothing. No blood, it was perfectly clean not a stain not a smudge. '__I don't want to live__' she heard the thought of someone a man he sounded so depressed. _

_"Mika...come..."a deep voice called her name Mika turned and walked into the direction of the person who was calling her, she realized that she was now in her human form looking more like her mother than she could have tried, she ran her hair tied behind her. _

_"Mika...come...to me" the voice called again Mika felt so weak as she ran through the bushes branches scratching her pale skin, little slivers of blood escaping the small wounds. Mika tripped on a tree's root she fell in front of a tree very similar to the god tree only a different man was there standing wrapped in a baboon's skin with a mask hiding his face all she saw was the waving black hair that was escaping from places. _

_"You've come to me Mika..." the voice came from the man a chill ran down Mika's spine she looked up at the man who was in the trees as she picked herself up from the ground. Mika wanted to speak only her lips wouldn't move and no sound left her throat. _

_"You really are extraordinarily beautiful, right now you look just like you're mother but I see your filthy father in you but it becomes you. It is amazing..." said the man he jumped from the tree and an inch front of Mika. She stood petrified before him, his mask fell and revealed a beautiful man with pale skin and crimson eyes like fresh blood on snow, and his black hair fell in waves down his back in a ponytail. His pale hands were still inside his disguise. _

_"You know I can give you the life you've always hated your self for dreaming of." his deep sensual voice filled her head, she looked into his crimson eyes he was so close to her, she could feel the heat rolling of his body. She had always shamefully dreamed of being raised by her parents who were together happy and in love. In her dreams she had brothers and sisters and her mother and father were the strongest people she knew. And she hated herself because her Uncle treated her like she was his little princess. Tears welled up in Mika's eyes because she felt terrible she felt as if she were stabbing her uncle in the chest with the very sword he had forged for her. Mika's tears fell down her cheeks like liquid metal. _

_"I can give your mother and father back all the time they lost with you...I can make it like it never happened" he said while taking his hand and cupping her face to wipe away tears with his thumbs. She wanted to flinch away from his touch but her body wouldn't budge and she noticed that his hands were soft and warm and she felt that she didn't really mind it so much. She wanted to ask how he could give her that all back. _

_"If you help me to get the shikon no tama I can give you your life as it would have been if you're parents had raised you." he told her he watched as her dark brown eyes watered more. He brought his lips to her cheekbone, his lips were softer than his hands by far. Mika felt everything as if it were really happening, he showed her what it could be like if she helped him. _

_Mika was watching herself only she was much younger only three Inuyasha was making funny faces at her and she threw a flower in his face, thens he found a caterpillar and went running towards her mother who's face was still blurry _

_"Mommy! Mommy! Look what I found!" she smiled her fangs shining in the light, her mother patted her head lightly. _

_"Mika do you want to listen to you're little brother or sister" she said her voice was so familiar but Mika couldn't trace it back to where she heard it. Mika nodded with a bright smile and placed her ear on her mothers stomach were she was kicked by a baby who was letting everyone know he was there. _

_"He kicked me! Daddy he kicked me!" Mika cried grabbing onto Inuyasha's calve with tears in her eyes. "He hates me!" she sobbed. Inuyasha picked her up with a smile as he threw her in the air. _

_"Impossible! He could never hate you who could?" he smiled swinging Mika in the air. Her mother watched laughing happily with one hand on her belly. _

_"I could make it so your life could be as happy as that" he whispered in her ear his breath leaving a tingle on her ear, Mika looked into the crimson depths that were his eyes, the window to the soul. Did this man even have a soul? _

_"My life will never be so simple" Mika said feeling her throat tighten with the strangled pain she'd been holding back for so long about not having that kind of life, that kind of family. _

_"I can make it that simple...let me give it to you in exchange for this favor and another" he said he had been looking at her for far too long. Mika looked up at him he took many steps back his eyes never leaving hers, and hers never leaving his as he moved away from her. _

_"What is it that you want besides my help in getting the shikon jewel?" Mika asked her childhood deficits had finally shown the toll they'd taken, she looked at him with a sad look. _

_"You have to be mine... you will be mine forever, even when you grow again." he said with a smile it was almost scary to see on his face. _

_"Dog demons mate for life....." she let the words escape her lips. _

_"Exactly...but you chose a childhood with your parents or the life you've always had with your Uncle as your only father figure." he said to her stepping closer. _

_"I...will...be yours..." She said looking towards the ground her eyes watering, she giving herself away to someone she didn't know all because she wanted a life with her real parents. Was it really worth it?_

_"Then I'll come for you on the next new moon...but come here and let me hold you" he said to her stretching his arm for her to grab. Mika slowly walked towards him his outstretched arms seemed so far away and yet she still slowed her walk purposely. 'What am I doing? Aren't I betraying my father by doing this? Am I doing this for us, for the family we could have been or because I'm selfish? Would Uncle Sesshoumaru be hurt by this, of course he would what kind of question is that to ask yourself of all people? Is this worth it? Can I really betray them? Still I want a real family I'm so selfish' Mika thought sadly. Letting tears fall from her eyes with each step she got closer. Just as her fingertips were about to touch his Mika felt this enormous strength pulling her backwards. _

_"LET ME GO!!! LET ME GO!!!" Mika screamed frantically trying to get to the man in the baboon outfit she didn't want him to change his mind. _

_**"WAKE UP! MIKA"** A familiar voice broke into her dream. _

**End Dream. **

"LET ME GO!!! LET ME GO!!!" Mika was screaming frantically she watched as a sacred arrow shot the baboon outfit and it fell limply to the ground. Inuyasha's arms were around her waist and the woman from the pond stood a bow in her hands. Kikyou looked at Inuyasha in his human form a pleasant memory filled her head about the time he could have killed her for the shikon jewel, but didn't because as he called it he didn't play dirty, she laughed at him that day. Kikyou was still in love with him. Kikyou walked out of view and allowed her soul carriers to take her away. Mika stopped thrashing in Inuyasha's arms he had gotten pretty scratched up by her half demon claws but held out pretty well for being in his human form. Tears were falling from Mika's eyes they must have been while she was still sleeping.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOIN OUT HERE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT!" Inuyasha yelled at her Mika looked up at him her gold eyes were still spouting all the tears that they had been before, she was in the burgundy nightgown that Kagome gave her and it was a little dirty from when she'd tripped. Mika's face was so sad looking.

"I don't know" she said shakily, Inuyasha's arms were still around her. She looked at him and wrapped her arms around him and cried heavily into his fire rat fur top.

"What are you crying for I came out here and got you before you did anything stupid?" he said he hated girls when they cried he just didn't know how to handle them.

"I want my Uncle!" she cried into him her tears soaking through, then she felt something in her hand it was hard but the surface of it was moved away from Inuyasha looking into her hand where the seashell that contained the rouge laid in her hand completely intact, and repaired from its shattered state. Inuyasha's eyes widened as he saw it, he recognized it immediately he had given it to Kikyou and hadn't seen it since that day.

"Where did you get that?" he asked his voice was dark and pained he snatched it from her. Mika looked up at him in shock as he held it in his hands, she didn't realize she had been holding it. In fact where did she get it?

"I don't know...it was just there." Mika said awkwardly.

"You were talking to that damn...puppet...did he give it to you?" Inuyasha's gaze was on the floor as he said this.

"In my dream..." Mika said Inuyasha looked at her. "Only in my dream it was crushed broken into some many pieces and it was you who crushed it" she looked at him while she told him.

"Inuyasha...Why are you guys out here?" Kagome asked wiping her eyes Sango and Kirara were with her.

"Inuyasha are you okay?" Mika asked him Inuyasha walked back towards the inn not saying a word to anyone.

"Kagome...I'm sorry...it has to be something that I did" Mika said she went back to her room with all the drama no one seemed to really notice that she was half demon or so she thought it was just a dramatic situation so they didn't say anything. Later on in the evening Kagome walked into Mika's room and sat next to her on the mat. They sat in silence for a little while.

"I thought you were full demon" Kagome said confused looking at the dog ears.

"I am this is just something that happens to me...because my mother was human but I came out full blooded demon I only become half demon on the new moon." Mika told Kagome who probably already thought that Mika was weird.

"Thats weird I've never heard of that, Inuyasha's mother was human but he isn't full demon" she was trying to make sense of something that in itself was just pretty odd.

"Lets just say mine is a special case...Wanna hear something crazier?" Mika said sadly .

"My father wasn't even full demon...and I didn't know my parents growing up so I can't really give any details on why I might have come out the way I did." Mika told Kagome sadly.

A few minutes later Kagome left the room with a good night. Mika didn't want to sleep because she was scared she would end up in the forest again talking to a puppet, giving her self away for something that may even be a trick. Mika laid staring at the ceiling she heard Inuyasha walk over to his and Miroku's shared place or rest for the night. Shippo usually slept with the girls. Mika wondered if she transformed to her true form if she could get to Sesshoumaru as fast as she thought. She would have to pay that perverted monk back sometime and she'd rather not be in his debt for long. If there was something her Uncle strongly advised her to do it was never be indebted to someone if you can avoid it unless its family.

The next morning Inuyasha's attitude seemed to be somewhat back to normal, Mika looked at him she was also happy because she was in her full demon form, she really wanted to transform into her true body but couldn't because it would be obvious to whom she was related. Mika smiled and decided she would wait for the night time and she would go a few miles away before she transformed to find her Uncle she really wanted to see him it had been such a long time already and she wanted to make sure his arm was alright. Inuyasha held the shell with the rouge in his hand gingerly it was meant for Kikyou and Kikyou only. It would never belong to anyone else. Mika smiled at him trying to get somewhat off of his bad side which everyone knew wasn't exactly a fun place to be. But had the deal she made with that man in her dream been considered valid? They were both there physically but she was dreaming was he in her dream?.

* * *

**A/N : So there it is guys chapter 5 and I am getting to 15000 words already for this story. I worked pretty hard to get it there. So I'm thinking of doing something really crazy for this story. I've always felt really bad for what happened between Kikyou and Inuyasha. I've already decided what the sequel is going to be. Ha I'm getting a bit ahead of myself though, especially since I only have 2 reviews. Ehh thats life I guess. **


	6. Inuyasha's Theory

_**A/N : **Thanks for the advice greebluered. It didn't occur to me that people don't really like main characters to be originals. I still don't know myself if the pairing will be either because this is all something thats just spilling from my brain, I don't have any idea how this is going to end but I have noticed I haven't even given much sight to Inuyasha and Kagome's relationship...I will definitely put a more detailed view on that. This way the die hard Inuyasha and Kagome fans will have their fun. Even so it's alright I don't mind flames, actually I love the ones that have pointers in them. _

**_To : greenbluered_**

_I noticed that you have disabled the pm on your account. So I couldn't message you to ask you for some more pointers and for an actual opinion on the story itself. Thanks for reading. _

**A New Moon **

**Chapter 6 : Inuyasha's Theory**

Mika was glad this month was here, September, that's what Kagome called it anyway. Kagome said that it was close to fall and even though Mika didn't actually like being in her human form on nights of the new moon she didn't hate it as much as being in her half demon form. Sesshoumaru had often told her if he had to chose between being half demon or human he would choose human. Rather that then be a disgrace. It shocked Mika and she had learned to feel the same as her Uncle towards the very idea. Mika wondered what it was her mother had that had allowed her to give birth to a full demon child. What had been so special about her?

Kagome walked up behind Mika and put a hand on her shoulder, Mika turned to face Kagome and she saw the glittering pink jewel shards glowing in the small container around Kagome's neck. Mika wondered if Kagome ever wore anything other than those skimpy looking skirts she usually had. Mika couldn't really say anything about that as she had usually been caught cutting her kimonos so that they would be shorter so she could move around more freely. That was when Sesshoumaru had gotten tired of her cutting up the expensive clothes he bought her and decided she could where a female design much like Inuyasha's usual clothing, only rather than red Mika seemed to favor a rich royal blue color. Sesshoumaru had watched the intense joy that had taken over Mika when he had shown her the new outfits he had for her.

Mika yawned stretching her arms in the air, her mouth open wide, she felt a light pain on her cheekbone where she hadn't noticed a small spider marking was beginning to form in a crimson color. The mark was light and would go unnoticed for a long time before it darkened. Mika brought a clawed finger to her face where the man in the baboon disguise had kissed her. She wondered if he might by now have a name. Inuyasha looked at her she was blushing he had heard the blood rush to her cheeks and he seemed curious but angry at the blush.

Inuyasha's eyes moved to Kagome who was glaring at him for something that he must have done, it hadn't earned him a plummet into the dirt face first so it couldn't have been that bad. Miroku was watching Sango with adoration in his eyes she wasn't looking at him she was checking the supplies that they had bought to go on the road. Mika almost was wasn't ready to go. She looked at the Illumine that was at rest in its hilt rested attached to her hip she hadn't had to use it yet on this journey which was a good thing. Mika wanted to try some more flavors of that ramen Kagome always brought from her time. It was delicious, she was beginning to like it more than her traditional favorite food.

"Mika, Inuyasha really wants to go now." Kagome said she had that annoyed look that she got after Inuyasha had said something stupid. Mika looked at her with a smile and a nod following Kagome out of the village. Inuyasha smiled wickedly at the small fox demon known as Shippo before knocking him on the head with a balled fish, he turned to see Kagome behind him with that face she always got before saying the trigger word to his subjugation beads. This always got an immediate laughing response from Mika to her it never got old. Inuyasha's face was covered in a light dusting of dirt from his punishment for tormenting the small fox demon.

Mika could smell that Shippo was no child though, he was over four hundred years old, and he only chose to keep a childlike form it was so much easier to play innocent that way, but then foxes love to play tricks its only in his nature. Mika looked into Kagome's chocolate colored eyes as she whispered her name. "I want to talk to you alone later if thats ok" Mika said to her, Kagome smiled at her and nodded. Mika had been watching for the few weeks that she'd been traveling with Inuyasha's friends the way that Kagome and Inuyasha stole glances at each other when the other wasn't looking. Mika smiled at the thought of them both so fiery and stubborn but they cared for each other.

Kagome walked behind Inuyasha with a sleeping Shippo in her bag he was clearly satisfied with Inuyasha's punishment, even though the hit Inuyasha had given him was only like a small tap on the head he liked to get Inuyasha in trouble. It was fun. Kagome looked at Mika she was walking gracefully infront of everyone her eyes looked as if she weren't there at all but in a deep place in her mind. Kagome thought back to Inuyasha's face that night, she breathed out a disappointed sigh she thought that he was finally getting over Kikyou.

Whenever something happened that had to do with Kikyou Inuyasha's whole demeanor changed he became sensitive and only cared about what happened to her. Kagome was thrown aside like an old chew toy. But seriously who was the old chew toy here, at least she was flesh and bone where Kikyou was nothing but clay and ashes.

Sure she didn't all the details to their tragic love but she knew that Kikyou had died with a broken heart and Inuyasha was sealed feeling betrayed but still he loved her. Maybe it was something stronger than Kagome could imagine but wasn't she good enough. Kagome loved him, she was alive wasn't that enough for him not only that but she had a soul, Kikyou's soul lived on in her.

Sango placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder,

"Do you want to go take a bath?" she asked gently Kagome got sensitive whenever Kikyou came around too but she was that way because she was in love with Inuyasha. Kagome nodded Mika followed the two girls to a small body of water that was in the forest, the water was chilly but they wanted to be clean more than warm when winter hit they would have to search for hot springs since most of the other water would be frozen over and far too cold for anyone to wash themselves in. Kagome looked over at Mika who was across from her falling asleep in the water.

"Mika what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Mika looked at Kagome when she heard her name.

"You're in love with Inuyasha are you not?" Mika asked Kagome she could hear all the blood rush to Kagome's cheeks and that was enough to answer her question.

"I..." Kagome blushed deeply as she tried to tell Mika that she was. Sango watched the two Mika just laughed with a fanged grin.

"Never mind." she smiled at Kagome's bashfulness towards the subject. Kagome looked at Mika's now peaceful face she was looking into the sky. She had come in such close contact with that puppet of Naraku. She wondered how he could reach her so intensely in her dreams. In their travels together she had never walked in her sleep and last night she had walked so far into the forest even talking to the puppet. Kagome knew very well that Naraku wouldn't leave the safety of his hidden fortress on the new moon but he had still tried to get to them through other means. Inuyasha clearly still was in love with Kikyou but she knew that deep down that he had to care for her as well, if he and Kikyou had been soul mates that made her his soul mate because Kikyou was dead. She now had the soul he was destined to be with and they had gotten to each other, right so they had to be together at the end? Kagome felt her eyes begin to fill with tears and ducked her head under water so no one would know but the scent of salt had already hit Mika's nose.

As they finished bathing Kagome got dressed Sango was by her side pulling on her own patterned clothing. Mika threw on her own clothes carelessly she followed the group the trees. Kagome felt a tug and then she knew there was a jewel shard pulling her west.

"Inuyasha I sense a jewel shard its west of here" Kagome said to him, he smiled and threw Kagome on his back and started running in the direction she was pointing him to. They came upon a demon who was actually quite human looking. He was tall with long straight black hair in a ponytail and his eyes shone turquoise, he was tanned and rather good looking.

"Its just that darn wolf Kagome" Inuyasha growled annoyed.

"What are you even saying dog breath?" he smirked walking over to Kagome. "How has that dog been treating my woman?" he asked her cooling a blush rose to her cheeks Mika sat in the trees watching in silence. She looked at Kagome who she realized was actually really beautiful and her fiery personality made her more so. Kouga picked up Kagome her blush getting at least eight shades darker, than when he had addressed her.

"I'm fine...Kouga. You can put me down" she said he set her down on her feet gently. Mika could smell he was a wolf demon but something about him made her feel that he was a prince or something equal to that. Kagome looked at him, if Inuyasha and her didn't work out she could always count on Kouga to be there for her. She always left him with the three jewel shards because she trusted him to give them to her when she was ready...when it was time to go against Naraku. Inuyasha glared at the wolf demon.

"Kagome we're leaving!" Inuyasha yelled loudly, Kagome looked at him walking over. Inuyasha looked at Kouga jealously for a half a second then crouched so Kagome could get on his back. Before shooting him a triumphant winning glance. Kouga looked at him.

"I see you later, Kagome. Inuyasha I'll come to get my woman soon." Kouga said before disappearing in a cloud of dust that was left behind him from running. Inuyasha was jealous. Mika watched the scene unfold as they made their way back to the rest of the group. Kagome smiled at Mika as she sat next to Sango who had just been talking to the monk who for the first time Mika had seen it didn't do anything perverted to Sango, maybe he had finally realized that Sango was a woman who wasn't only required to be wooed but to also have a man with substance court her. Mika wondered back to the puppet in the forest.

"Say Sango, what was that puppet in the forest?" she asked Sango who looked at her in disbelief.

"You really weren't kidding when you said you'd never heard of Naraku, then. Well Naraku sends out those puppets to do his dirty work especially on the night of the new moon, because he doesn't like to move around to much around that time. But that puppet was just a toy of Naraku's." Sango told Mika who looked up at her. She felt a disgusted wrenched feeling in stomach like a thousand knots were tying themselves in her. Mika stood up and hit a tree hard with her fist it broke off and collided with other trees breaking them everyone stood with wide eyes.

"Is something wrong Mika?" Miroku asked her and at the same time he got a pain in his cursed arm she felt a burning pain where the spider mark was beginning to fade into place, she however didn't make a a noise as Miroku grabbed his hand with a light groan that didn't go unnoticed. Everyone rushed over to him. Mika looked at him with a confused sparkle in her eyes.

"Whats wrong?" she questioned him he looked up at her raising his hand. "There is a black hole in my hand...a curse that his been in my family. Naraku did this to us and only when he is dead will it be gone." Miroku said a darkness taken over there eyes.

"So Naraku has done something to just you or is everyone else here fighting against him for a reason similar to yours?" she asked lightly.

"He has my little brother doing his dirty work, working as a henchmen doing evil things." Sango said, Inuyasha didn't look at Mika he didn't want to say anything to remind him of the tragedy.

"I'm sorry...you guys are going to set up camp soon right? I'm gonna go for a walk..." Mika said to them they all were setting up camp and as soon as camp was set up Mika wandered off into the woods.

"Kagome, there is something about that Mika that I don't like I feel like she's hiding something" Inuyasha's voice came over the crackling fire that he and Mirouku had started. Kagome looked up at him the fire was dancing in his eyes and Kagome thought it was beautiful.

"She is troubled can't you tell. She lost her parents very young just like you...doesn't that make you feel at least a little bit sympathetic towards her?" Kagome asked Inuyasha.

"Kagome, you're to trusting...she's only been traveling with us for two months. We don't know anything about her. Why she is traveling with us? Its obviously not to fight Naraku if she didn't even know he existed." Inuyasha said. Miroku and Sango listened intently.

"Inuyasha has a point, Lady Kagome. She doesn't even have a reason for fighting towards our cause" Miroku said. Inuyasha stood up and grabbed Kagome's hand he dragged her through the forest at a swift pace.

"Inuyasha! What are you doing!" she said as they finally stopped Inuyasha looked at her his face was very serious as he opened his mouth to speak.

"She reminds me of my brother the way she fights, the way she walks, and the way she has that superior look in her eyes" Inuyasha said. Kagome looked at him with wide eyes.

"She was raised by an uncle in the west..." she said Inuyasha looked down at her.  
"She had to have been lying...she's got to be working for my brother, to get the tetsaiga away from me" Inuyasha said to Kagome. She shook these thoughts from her head but maybe like Inuyasha said she was too trusting and she knew it was true.

"Inuyasha you don't really think that she's working for Sesshoumaru do you?" Kagome asked him she didn't want to believe it she felt this need to shelter Mika.

"Yea I do the way she just walked off earlier I bet she was going to find him." Inuyasha said. Kagome looked at Inuyasha.

"You saw Kikyou last night...when you went to get Mika, right?" Kagome asked sadly Inuyasha saw the sadness in her eyes and wanted it to go away because he knew it was his fault, why did his heart still ache for the undead priestess. He knew it was because he couldn't save her, he had learned that she died in so much more heartbreak then he had been sealed with. She died thinking he killed her, after shattering her heart into a million pieces. He felt guilty even though neither of them could have ever possibly have known. Even though Kikyou knew about Tsubaki's curse on her she couldn't have know it was going to act itself out in that way. He pulled Kagome to him in a tight embrace.

"Kagome, I'm sorry" he whispered. "I'll be done with this soon." he said Kagome let her silent tears hit the material that covered his skin. She nodded against his chest.

Mika was far away from the conversation that had been going on with Kagome and Inuyasha about Kikyou. She ran into a clearing and as she ran she felt her bones reforming to become the giant dog that she was, her jaw and nose stretched out becoming a snout with power teeth and her eyes were glittering red and blue. She ran at top speed as she ran towards the west where she would no doubt eventually hit Sesshoumaru's scent it was something she could never forget, it was the scent that reminded her so much of home. She felt a breeze and it hit her, her powerful legs pushed her further and further from Inuyasha's group and near and nearer to Sesshoumaru. She transformed back into the human like form she usually took as she neared his area. She caught sight of the western manor and walked right up to it with a big grin, she opened the doors.

"Uncle Sesshoumaru!" she called loudly in the halls, no answer he wasn't there. A servant informed her he was out traveling or patrolling his lands. Mika searched for him but found nothing she eventually decided she should get back to where she had left Kagome and the rest of the group. She transformed and ran speedily thinking of why she hadn't been able to find her uncle he had never been out of her reach. She had taken some money from his study and told the servant to tell him that Mika needed some money. As she walked into the campsite where every one was sleeping she saw Inuyasha looking at her suspiciously.

"Where were you?" he asked challenging her with his voice. She decided not to bite this bait he was throwing at her.

"I was getting money, to pay back Miroku" Mika said telling him parts of the truth.

"You reek of my brother, Sesshoumaru" he told her annoyed as he got closer to her.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, don't most dog demons smell nearly the same" she breathed out shakily wanting the interrogation to be over.

"Where did you get that money then?" he asked her looking at the sack of coins in her hands.

"I got from someone I know" she said she put her free hand on the hilt of the Illumine.

"You are working for him aren't you!" he yelled everyone looked up from their sleeping areas.

"What are you talking about!" she yelled back.

"You are trying to get the tetsaiga for him!" Inuyasha yelled.

"No I am not ! I don't care about that rusty piece of crap!" she snarled at him getting angry a red tint taking over the white of her eyes.

"This rusty ass sword is going to cut you" he said pulling out and transforming tetsaiga.


	7. Mika's Time Has Come

**A New Moon**

**Chapter 7 : Mika's Time Has Come. **

"No I am not ! I don't care about that rusty piece of crap!" she snarled at him getting angry a red tint taking over the white of her eyes.

"This rusty ass sword is going to cut you" he said pulling out and transforming tetsaiga.

"In your dreams, half breed!" she said pulling out the illumine it was ivory colored like a fang with intricate indentations along the side, they would fill with miko energy if she concentrated. It was a bit smaller than tetsaiga, but still it was an impressive weapon. The illumine pulsated in her hands she let her demonic poison fill the other side of the sword the sword was now as poisonous as a rattlesnake if not more. Inuyasha charged at her with the tetsaiga she jumped out of the way watching as a piece of her pants ripped from the swords sharp edge, she moved swiftly she wasn't about to destroy the only thing Izayoi left Inuyasha just because they were fighting that was too low for her. But then she remembered the rouge, could that have also been from her?

Kagome looked at the two she didn't what to do she thought that maybe Inuyasha could be right, but the urge in her to gut to protect Mika was stronger. Mika charged at Inuyasha putting away the illumine.

"Your blood is to dirty to be on my favorite blade." Mika snarled at Inuyasha charging at him with her claws dripping acid. She was just about to come into contact with him when she heard Kagome scream something.

"Sit Boy!" Kagome yelled Mika's poison laced claws hit the tree, it instantly began to rot at the touch of the poison Inuyasha was on the floor. Inuyasha stood up looking at Kagome with anger in his eyes, she looked at him turning to meet the gaze of Mika who was still floating in the air, she had a look of shock on her face as Kagome's eyes had begun to water. Mika stormed off in the other direction. Kagome turned Sango looked at her and gave her a soft, assuring look. Miroku walked over to the now rotted tree and touched it with a long stick not his staff and it had begun to rot and fall away.

"This is some serious poison." He said tossing the twig away from him before the rotting reached him, the twig fell in some bushes they in turn rotted. Sango watched this and thought back to when Kagome had told her about the first time she had seen Sesshoumaru and he tried to kill her with his own poison attack. This was exactly how Kagome had described the encounter. Kagome noticed this as well everything seemed to be falling into place with Inuyasha's theory. Maybe everything would have been better off if she had let Inuyasha fight, but somehow the feeling to protect Mika overruled her rationale towards the subject. Inuyasha sat in the high top of the tree watching the group minus Mika setting up a small sleeping area knowing that Inuyasha was there to protect them if anything. Inuyasha glared into the sky with a frustrated growl. '_Why did Kagome stop me! She is so stupid...Mika has to be working for my brother to get the tetsaiga, the way she attacked with those poison claws it was like watching Sesshoumaru attack. And I've been on the victim's side of that attack_' he thought angrily.

Mika was on the other side of the forest she growled to herself angrily in frustration before plopping down on the soft grass. She looked into the sky wondering why Kagome stopped Inuyasha. '_What reason does she have to protect me? Why would she risk Inuyasha being angry with her to try and defend me? I do move and fight like Sesshoumaru but I'm not after the tetsaiga, I'm pretty sure that Uncle Sess is over the whole tetsaiga bit, he has tokijin now after all. I really wish I could see him_' Mika thought angrily her eyes were watering and they let out a few bursts of salt tasting droplets. Mika wiped her eyes fast using the sleeve of her haori and stood up. Kagome was looking up in the tree trying to see Inuyasha, but he was too far up in the tree. Mika walked up slowly everyone was looking at her a little weird even Kagome who had been the one to stop the fight.

"I...don't know how long I'll be traveling with you guys after this month is over." Mika told them she couldn't exactly stay with a group of people who didn't trust her. Besides when had she ever given the group a reason to trust her. She mostly just lazed around complaining about the heat or the weather only helping with few battles. Mika looked at Kagome who looked at her in shock.

"Why not?" Miroku asked he was sensing something would go wrong if Mika ever left the group, and it would be extremely troublesome if that were to occur.

"Because I can't stay with people...who are so...weak" Mika told them they all had a look of surprise, even Sango.

"What gives you the right to say that we are weak?" Inuyasha asked angrily as he came down from his perch in the high tree.

"I have been watching you guys fight for a long time. Inuyasha, you are too cocky even though you are lacking in strength and strategy. Kagome can barely shoot an arrow straight and control her miko energy. Sango throws a giant boomerang around whining about her little brother. Miroku is the only slight threat there is here and even he can be easily thwarted by throwing some poison into his wind tunnel. Not only that but you carry around a useless old fox demon who chooses to take a child like form to get away with out doing any fighting. Because Shippo is well over four hundred years old." Mika told them, assessing each of their weaknesses. "You all are no match for whoever it is you guys are after and won't be until you've trained for at least a few years. I guess you might pull it off with a lot of luck" Mika told them again putting their experience on the spot.

"Who are you to say any of this? You didn't even know that Naraku existed until a few months ago." Inuyasha said his fist was clenched tightly his clawed fingers digging into his now bloody palm.

"No need to get too excited Inuyasha" Mika said with a small sneer playing on her pretty face. Kagome looked at the two the tension in the air was so thick that she was nervous to even speak. Kagome knew that she was no where near good enough with her archery to beat Naraku yet but she also knew that she could defeat him if she practiced a little more. Inuyasha glared at Mika.

"Well if you are going to leave, why not do it now?" Inuyasha asked her anger spilling from his tone. Mika just looked at him as if it didn't even matter to her.

"I'm only staying to help Kagome with her archery, since I happen to be pretty good. I mean I've only been doing it forty six years, so I must be pretty good at it right." she said Inuyasha's jaw dropped as well as everyone else.

"Ha you were only a pup when I was sealed, I have way more experience than you" Inuyasha's voice came in a triumphant tone.

"Yea well what fifty of those years you spent sleeping, while I spent fifty of them training under two of the best fighters in the land" Mika said smiling at him pointing a finger in his face. Kagome looked at her wondering how old this girl really was even though she looked younger than Kagome.

"I will start training you in the morning." Mika said to her as she hopped into a tree where she laid down, her eyes focusing on the sky's bright stars that were in the dark sky. Kagome nodded knowing she should take the opportunity to get better at her archery, so Inuyasha would finally stop comparing her to the undead miko. Kagome threw out her sleeping bag and laid in its warmth Inuyasha looked at her. '_I love you, Inuyasha._' she thought lightly before wishing him a good nights sleep. Two weeks passed on easily and Kagome had made a good improvement and everyone noticed as she took more participation in battles. Mika looked at Kagome with a smile and Inuyasha still didn't trust her that much would always be obvious. Kagome even stood as if she were more powerful. They were bathing when Mika felt an excruciating pain in the place where a mark had begun to burn bright red, like a red hot blade. The spider was very visible at this moment as Mika clutched her face with a clawed hand. Kagome could see she was in pain.

"Mika are you alright?" she asked worried swimming over careful to never come to much out of the misty water.

"I'll be fine...don't worry about it ok." Mika growled the pain began to subside and the mark had begun to fade back into her skin. Mika looked up at Sango and Kagome who each had concerned expressions written all over their pretty faces.

"Kagome if I ever asked you to kill me would you do it?" Mika asked her, Kagome looked at her with wide surprised eyes.

"Why are you asking me that?" Kagome asked her voice was a bit shaky.

"I just wanted to know. If I ever do please just do it." Mika said with a sad tone she knew that the pact she had made with Naraku was real and he would hold her to it. The rest of the bath was somewhat awkward. Kagome's raven hair was dripping and Sango's deep brown hair was also dripping but Mika's was already near dry despite its length. Inuyasha took Kagome off into the forest apparently needing to talk to her.

"Kagome, I need to know why you stopped the fight between me and Mika." he asked her she looked up at him with her chocolate orbs.

"Because I felt this urge to protect her, I couldn't let you hurt her. I'm sorry Inuyasha I was really worried about her. I didn't want you to kill each other. I couldn't stand if either of you were hurt." Kagome said Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her.

"I really do think this is rather sweet and all but I need to break this up..." came a voice that was all to familiar. They both turned to see the beautiful undead priestess Kagome's eyes narrowed as she felt Inuyasha's arms fall limply to his side. Kagome looked from him to her.

"Kikyou..." Kagome said looking at the woman, who looked somewhat like her.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha. I'm not here for you. Its the girl I want to speak with" Kikyou said with a serious voice. Kagome stood up looking at her.

"What is it you need me for?" Kagome asked curiously as the woman looked at her.

"I need to tell you something, but Inuyasha can't know what it is until later." Kikyou said. Kagome told Inuyasha that she would be fine and Kikyou gave her word that she wouldn't harm the girl or try to take her soul. Kagome walked with her deep in the forest.

"Mika is my daughter, when you were telling Inuyasha why you stopped their fight it was because my soul is in you and its just like a mother's spirit to want to protect her child. Mika was born two years before Inuyasha was sealed to the tree, he never knew about her. I left her in Sesshoumaru's care. If you let Naraku get his hands on her, it will be over for you and your friends. She is something that no one will ever understand." Kagome listened to Kikyou's words in shock. She now saw the similarities between Inuyasha, and Kikyou in Mika. She also understood why she moved and even acted like Sesshoumaru. It was because was the one that raised her.

"Why didn't you ever tell him about her?" Kagome asked angrily.

"Because she is a full demon. Do you think that I could tell him that? We couldn't have possibly have ever raised her better than Sesshoumaru has. Besides you know what happened to us." Kikyou told her before walking away ignoring Kagome's calls. Inuyasha ran to her he hadn't heard anything, Kagome was waiting for him tears of anger in her eyes. She was angry for Inuyasha he deserved to know but she knew she couldn't tell him, Kikyou had left not without putting a curse on Kagome. She would not tell Inuyasha that Mika was his daughter otherwise it would result in some she cared abouts death.

"What did Kikyou want to talk to you about?" Inuyasha asked Kagome shook her head mumbling nothing she glared at everything around her but walked into camp and looked at Mika. Mika looked at her with a small smile it was the shadow of something that had been really happy. Kagome hugged Mika tightly the demon looked at her Kagome with a raised eye brow. Kagome glanced around her and decided to go practice. Mika looked into the sky the new moon was do in two weeks. Mika looked around watching Kagome shoot her spiritual arrows her aim was at least five times better than it had been before she had started teaching her the right way to hold the bow. Inuyasha scowled as he looked at Mika. He could feel the butterflies in his stomach as he watched Kagome's determined face the way she shot the arrow at this moment reminded him of when Kikyou and him had fought together. Inuyasha turned his head back to Mika who looked very proud and for a second he saw the faintest spider mark on her cheek bone. He blinked and it was gone. Mika's amber eyes were now looking at his own.

"What do you want halfbreed!" Mika said to him mockingly. Inuyasha ignored her. For the next two weeks they made their way back to Kaede's because Inuyasha would be turning into a human soon and wanted to be on familiar ground in case they were attacked. Miroku was looking at Mika oddly, she seemed really nervous as the new moon approached them. Mika could see the clearing of the village and breathed a sigh of relief. Kaede looked at her she too had gotten a visit from Kikyou and she too had been cursed. Mika laid down on a mat, as the new moon began to emerge from the night sky. Mika whined a bit the pain in her cheekbone was coming faster now she grabbed it as her claws began to disappear from her hand becoming nothing but human nails. There was a crunching sound Mika looked at Kagome and everyone whose eyes were on her now. She looked at them in return.

"Mika why are you human?" Sango asked. Mika just ignored her and went back to laying on the mat that Kaede had set out for her. Inuyasha was human as well he looked at her in shock as well she was stunning he thought, it was so similar to him, to Kikyou. Mika felt her eyes drifting to sleep. Inuyasha looked at Kagome, but he could smell that same scent that he had smelled nearly fifty three years ago. It was Kikyou's scent, but it was his too. Mika flinched as the mark began to hurt again, she groaned in pain rolling over.

"Inuyasha I love you..." Kagome whispered Miroku and Sango were outside talking to villagers about anything odd or sinister going on.

"...Kagome...I love you too..." he blushed deeply his voice had even taken a teenage likeness to it. Kagome reached for him, his arms wrapping around her he looked into her eyes and was about to kiss her soft lips when they heard Miroku yell demon, it was Kagura and one of Naraku's puppets. She was going to take down the whole village. Mika still lay sleeping. Kagome ran outside with out waking Mika. Inuyasha two ran out he couldn't do anything but he didn't want Kagome to be hurt out there. Mika heard the loud commotion out there and she stood up rubbing her eyes, she then felt the shooting pain of the spider on her cheekbone, it was nearly unbearable. She screamed out in pain her eyes watering with pain she had never been exposed to so much pain and it seemed a hundred times worse then it was because when she had been in her human form she had never been in such pain. Mika cried out again as it seemed to get worse Kaede looked at her she could see the mark burning brightly on her niece's cheek. Kaede rushed over.

"When this happen to ye? Child answer me." Kaede asked her Mika stood holding her cheek growling in pain. Kaede could see that the mark was spreading it was creating a line like a string of a spider web, the spider was crawling down disappearing under the cloth of Mika's haori, it stopped right above her heart where the spider had begun to spin a web, Mika was groaning in pain, it was almost too much for her to handle. A the spider had something in its web it was Mika's heart. The spider sunk its fangs into the image and Mika screamed out again this scream more blood chilling then the rest. Mika ran out the mark glowing red. Kaede had ripped apart the haori top and now all that was there was the binding that covered Mika's breasts and stomach. Mika grabbed an arrow and looked at the wind mistress, Kagura. She could feel more pain as she moved against them Inuyasha and Kagome looked at her in shock.

"Mika whats wrong, are you all right!" Kagome yelled running over to her, there was a red barrier forming around Mika, who could feel the pain the whole right half of her torso.

* * *

**A/N : Gross I took forever. So yay I have five reviews that makes me smile inside. Anyways Finals are now officially over so I can write so much more freely. What do you guys think should I keep the chapters long or I can make them what a thousand words each chapter? I feel that this story is crap but I'm gonna keep writing cause I want to see how its gonna end. heeeh. **

**You tell me. Oksie Oksie. **

**:]**

**The Moosh. **


	8. Losing a Daughter

**A New Moon. **

**Chapter 8 : Losing A Daughter. **

Mika held an arrow between her fingers and a bow in her other hand she looked into the starry sky the dark velvet like background seemed so peaceful but the pain she felt was that of a burning blade on her skin, and the pain of losing someone she loves as if she were killing the person that meant the most to her. Inuyasha looked at her. The barrier shone like blood. Kagome ran towards her only to be knocked backwards Inuyasha caught her. Kagome shot a spiritual arrow at the barrier which shattered around her. Mika let her fingers go shooting the arrow an intense energy surrounding it, she was in so much pain her vision blurred and missed Kagura who looked at her with shocked eyes. No one had told her this girl was a priestess. Kagome looked in shock, the energy had been felt by everyone Inuyasha stared in wonder, it was like watching Kikyou shoot that arrow she had shot at him the painful shoulder injury threw her aim off but still she made it. Kagura had barely moved out of the way of that arrow luckily she did.

Inuyasha held Kagome in his arms she was in shock almost everyone in the group stood with their mouths agape. Kagome wanted to scream at the top of her lungs that Inuyasha was Mika's father. She couldn't do it though she knew, it was a curse. Everyone looked at Kagura who looked as if she was going to open her mouth and speak to Mika who was now on her knees clutching her heart, everyone saw the moving picture on her it was like it was burned into her skin. Kagome knew she was forgetting something when it finally hit her.

**Flashback**

_They were bathing when Mika felt an excruciating pain in the place where a mark had begun to burn bright red, like a red hot blade. The spider was very visible at this moment as Mika clutched her face with a clawed hand. Kagome could see she was in pain._

"_Mika are you alright?" she asked worried swimming over careful to never come to much out of the misty water._

"_I'll be fine...don't worry about it ok." Mika growled the pain began to subside and the mark had begun to fade back into her skin. Mika looked up at Sango and Kagome who each had concerned expressions written all over their pretty faces._

"_Kagome if I ever asked you to kill me would you do it?" Mika asked her, Kagome looked at her with wide surprised eyes._

**End Flashback.**

Kagome remembered in the hot spring when Mika clutched her face so tightly that light scratches had been in her face leaving slivers of blood from the wounds which healed swiftly of course. Kagome ran to Mika who was writhing on the floor now, Inuyasha looked at her he watched as Kagome pulled the girl into her lap. Kagome was moving Mika's hair from her face like a mother tending a child who had a fever, Mika was sweating drops of perspiration dripping down her face. She shimmered in the moonlight. Kagura looked at the group she could see the pain the girl was in she knew why she was here. Kagura knew that it was her fault that the mark was acting up so much, because she was a part of Naraku. Kagome was whispering words of comfort to Mika who was now groaning and holding her stomach.

"It hurts doesn't it..." Kagura's voice drifted to Mika, who was crying in pain it was hurt so damn much. Mika opened her dark eyes her hair spilling around her it was nearly drenched in sweat. Mika was growing weaker and weaker by the second the darkness was beginning to spot in her vision. Kagome looked at the girl with a worried expression. Inuyasha only could watch he didn't understand what was going on. Sango looked at Mika and so did Miroku everyone's eyes were dashing from her to Kagura Sango looked fierce as she held hirokostu [sp?]. Miroku couldn't open his wind tunnel the poisonous bees were around Kagura. Mika looked up at the woman who sat on a giant sized feather. Mika was forcing herself to stand. Kaede grabbed Mika and looked closely at the mark on Mika, she finally saw what it was. Mika was being branded by a demon or a half demon. The pain could only cease when she was with the person who inflicted this mark. Mika shot another arrow she could feel her body becoming heavier and her head was feeling much lighter. The pain was shooting through her now, she could feel it in ever part of her body. Kagome looked at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha what are we going to do?" Kagome cried tears were forming in her eyes Mika looked at her, Kaede was holding her back.

"I don't know...I can't exactly do anything right now, Kagome. We just have to get her out of here." Inuyasha said he was now suddenly worried about her it felt as if it were written in his veins to keep her from them. Suddenly Inuyasha saw a silver haired demon walking into the village a little human girl by his side. Jaken looked at the writhing girl on the floor.

"Lady Mika!" he cried worriedly running towards her, Kagome looked at him Jaken looked genuinely worried about her. Kagome looked at Kaede who had let Mika go and collapse to the floor she was wracking with pain, her whole body was shaking. Sesshoumaru walked up to her he saw her on the ground the tears running down her cheeks, the pain in her eyes, it made him beyond angry, and the mark he saw upon her chest. She screamed again as the spider began to move again traveling downward. Rin looked scared as she stood behind Ah-Un. Sesshoumaru pulled out tensaiga and his eyes widened when he saw that he couldn't get rid of the assaulting mark. Mika screamed out again, Sesshoumaru picked her up with his arm and she looked into his eyes, she looked as if she were ashamed of herself.

"You know I hate when you see me like this..." she whispered weakly. He looked at her he threw her on Ah-Un's back. Inuyasha looked at Kagome with a slight I knew it look. Mika got off of Ah-Un's back.

"That pain won't go away, in fact the farther you go the worse it will get. That girl will die by day break if she doesn't come with me." Kagura finally spoke again Mika looked at her and fell to the ground darkness was taking over her vision. She began walking towards the place where Kagura's feather was floating above.

"I don't want to feel this anymore..." she said her body began to give out on her first the knees she collapsed and Kagura picked her up easily, Inuyasha looked at her.

"Give her back!" he yelled angrily he felt as if he was missing something important. Sesshoumaru was the only one who could say anything about Mika being his daughter but Kagome doubted that he would say it. Because Kagome knew that in his heart, Mika was not Inuyasha's daughter, but his. Kagome almost could easily agree to that because he was the one who raised her, saw her first steps, her first word, the first time she ate solid food, the one who taught her everything she knows, and he was feeling the pain that Inuyasha was also feeling only because he could feel it in his blood. Kagura looked down at them before taking off on her feather Sesshoumaru wasn't following her Inuyasha looked at him angrily.

"Why are you going after that wind witch! Doesn't Mika work for you? Isn't she helping you get the tetsaiga?!" he yelled Sesshoumaru raised a silver brow at his little brother. It was killing him that he couldn't do anything to help Mika

"She doesn't work for me. In fact its almost the opposite I've lived for a long time just for her." Sesshoumaru told his little brother Inuyasha looked up at him in shock.

"What are you saying?" Kagome heard Inuyasha ask she knew that his answer would be coming. Sesshoumaru looked at him he looked at his little brother as if he were the only one that wasn't in on this little secret.

"That girl I have raised and watched over her for fifty three years all under the promise that I would never tell you who she is. But Inuyasha is it so hard to recognize your own daughter. Your mate came to me in labor and told me to raise the child and never tell you of her. She was supposed to come back for her but then she died and you were sealed. Mika is your daughter, with Kikyou." Sesshoumaru watched as Inuyasha's face dropped all color leaving from his visage. Kagome looked up at him. Inuyasha's breathing slowed, he looked at Sesshoumaru with his fists clenched.

"Your...lying" Inuyasha growled at his brother.

"Believe what you wish, I have things to do to save Mika. You may be her father by blood, but I raised her." Sesshoumaru said as he Ah-Un and his wards left by the skies, but not in the direction that Kagura had gone. Inuyasha looked at Kagome who looked at him with wide eyes, he had finally find out. Inuyasha looked at Kagome she hugged him she could feel his tears wetting her hair, her arms were wrapped around him tightly. Miroku and Sango stood in shock.

Kagura looked at the young woman who was on the back of her feather. Kagura looked at her face she was beautiful, the sun would come up in a few hours. Kagura was going to have to get back before this girl woke up so she could seal her demon blood for a few days. Naraku needed this girl to be human when he did what he was going to do to her. Kagura looked at the hair that spilled around Mika like fresh oil, she could see the mark had already started to travel down her abdomen. She had taken a lot more than a human with any demonic blood should have been able to take. She was strong and she shot that arrow so close to her despite being so close to passing out. Kagura picked up the girl and took her into Naraku's lair and laid her on a bed, it was covered in black and purple silk sheets and covers. Mika arched in pain as the spider began to climb into the web. Mika screamed out in pain even though she wasn't even conscious. Kagura quickly grabbed the sealing potion that Naraku had gotten cooked up for Mika. Kagura held up the girls head and opened her lips before pouring the liquid down her throat. Mika's breathing slowed in relaxation her face even looked at peace now as she fell into a deeper sleep.

"Kagura." she heard Naraku's deep voice call her from the room where he usually went on these nights. She walked over to the room after covering the sleeping girl and hurried towards Naraku's place of temporary inhabitance.

"Yes..."she answered obediently, she knew how he could get when he was like this and it was dangerous.

"I thought I told you to keep her comfortable." he said his voice sounded annoyed. Kagura looked up into his crimson eyes.

"It was the mark receding to the web, I gave her the sealing potion so she should be fine...I was just about to bathe her and dress her for bed." Kagura said in a quiet voice. Naraku looked at her. His demons were all around him, Kagura was disgusted but she wasn't allowed to let it show.

"Well go do that...in a few more hours she'll be mine forever." Naraku chuckled with a smirk. Kagura hurried out of the room. She headed back to Naraku's chamber where Mika lay in his bed sleeping Kagura picked her up and put her over her shoulder and she walked over to the bathhouse that was connected the fortress. Kagura had already let the bathwater soak up all the scent from the wildflowers. Kagura removed all of Mika's clothes and went on to her job of cleaning the girl who had been drenched in a fever like sweat. Kagura washed her long hair with car, before letting it hand loose around her. Kagura summoned a summer wind to dry the girl's hair. It was dry in no time. Kagura covered Mika's bare body in only a black silk robe that practically hugged each curve of her body. Kagura put Mika back in the bed she felt almost bad for the young girl. She was only sixteen in demon years and yet she would have to deal will all of this. Kagura looked at her the dark black lashes touching her cheeks as they curved towards the sky, her pale skin was glowing with health and her body was a perfect combination of muscle and meat.

Inuyasha sat in Kaede's hut the fire under her pot cracking lightly. Everyone's eyes were on him, he glared into the fire. Kagome was next to him holding onto his hand, his fingers were intertwined with hers. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha his face was emotionless he didn't know what he was going to do, he still could barely believe he even had a daughter, a full demon one at that.

"I don't understand Inuyasha, if that is your daughter with Kikyou then why is she full demon?" Miroku asked, Inuyasha looked up at him.

"Do you think I know! I just found out that she was my fucking child! I don't know anything." Inuyasha said his grip on Kagome tightened. Kagome in turn tightened her grip on his hand in a supportive way.

"What are you going to do to get her back?" Sango asked him, he looked up at her and away from the fire.

"I don't know...try to save her before it's too late." Inuyasha muttered he laid on his back. Kagome looked at him she was nervous. Kikyou had told her not to let Naraku get his hands on her or they would all be doomed. Now Kagome knew why, not only was Mika power as a demon, but she was an even stronger priestess. If Naraku had that on his side he would be as good as unstoppable especially if he did what she thought he might do. Kagome felt a terrible feeling in her stomach it was nervous, anxious, and worried. She couldn't take it. Sango and Miroku were talking about plans to get Mika back. Kagome wasn't sure that Mika would in fear that she might feel such pain again. Inuyasha stood up taking Kagome with him to the forest infront of the tree where he'd been sealed. He looked at her and whispered a thank you before he kissed her lips, he could feel her smile a little into the kiss. Inuyasha's arms wrapped around her waist and her arms around his neck her fingers running through his hair. He let his tongue graze her bottom lip and she parted her lips allowing him to taste her strawberry tasting mouth. Inuyasha's hands began to roam Kagome's torso his hands lingering in certain areas. He kissed her jawline down to her neck, his fingers passing under the hem of her shirt before his hand was touching her warm skin. She moaned lightly his name leaving her mouth. '_Inuyasha I've wanted you to kiss me for so long this way_' Kagome thought as she felt Inuyasha's hand getting closer to her chest. The sun began to rise and Inuyasha's hair faded to the rich silver it usually was.

"Thank you for always accepting me and my mistakes..." Inuyasha said Kagome looked at him

"I always will Inuyasha." Kagome said they walked back to Kaede's.

Mika stirred in the bed that and felt that her clothes were suddenly very light. Only a robe of black silk on her body, she walked out of the room and into the hallway. She could see the woman the wind demon looking at her. Kagura walked over to her and ushered her back inside the room. Mika also had noticed that she was still in her human form. Mika could feel a light burning in her cheekbone where the mark had receded. Mika looked at the woman who stood before her.

"I want some real clothes!" Mika yelled at the woman. Kagura looked at her angrily it was Naraku's orders that she wear that. He would be coming soon so there would be no need to worry.

"I'm sorry, _Lady_ Mika, but the Lord of the house wishes for you to wear that." she said stressing the word Lady. Kagura looked at the girl for a moment then remembering she had never been through this, she didn't understand what was going on.

"I want to leave!" she screamed, Kagura covered her ears, the high pitch hurting her ears.

"I'm sorry but you made a deal with Naraku and he won't let you leave until you're part of the deal has been finished." Kagura said to the woman before.

"I can't mate yet, I'm only fifty three...I can't do this yet." Mika said she was feeling the butterflies start to grow in her stomach she thought she would die. Naraku came through the door, his crimson eyes instantly falling on Mika. Kagura looked at him and bowed before leaving the room. Naraku sat beside Mika on his bed, she looked up at him nervously.

"Why am I still human?" she asked him angrily. Naraku looked at her tugging at one of the strings that held the robe closed around her.

"Because I don't want you trying to kill me when I'm making you mine. I've had your demonic blood and miko energy sealed temporarily." he told her she looked at him angrily.

* * *

**A/N : The next chapter will have**** mature content for both pairings, I must say though I'm not changing the rating of this story just because of one lemon that is going to be the only lemon in the whole story so if you find lemons offensive then please do me a favor and skip the next chapter and go straight to ten or just skip the parts. Because I'm sure I'll put something important in there I don't what it is yet though. **


	9. Taken

_**

* * *

**_

A/N: Warning to people who maybe offended by lemons, there are two in this chapter one for Kag/Inu one for Nar/Oc. I have made sure that nothing too important happens for those who choose to skip this chapter. Only one thing that I will make sure to repeat in Chapter 10. I know that the paragraphs are kind of big but I'm too lazy to fix that right now. Sorry. This is the only chapter that I would ever rate M but that is one out of a possible sixteen.

* * *

**A New Moon**

**Chapter 9: Taken**

_"Because I don't want you trying to kill me when I'm making you mine. I've had your demonic blood and miko energy sealed temporarily." he told her she looked at him angrily. _His words rang through her head. Mika looked at him he stood before her. He was a handsome man, no he was a demon. Mika looked at the door with a nervous look in her eyes. He smiled a little bit to himself. Naraku looked at the young woman, he looked at the gap between the robe it showed her smooth pale skin. Naraku could smell easily that the girl had never been touched and it was intoxicating him he wanted throw her down on the bed and ravage her body. He wanted to feel her under him meeting his every thrust. He would give her five days to fall in love with him. Mika looked at him worried, he could smell her fear. Naraku looked at her, a smile playing on his features. Mika looked towards him she opened her mouth as if to say something. However quickly found that she had lost the words she had wanted to say. Naraku moved closer to her and brought his lips to her ear.

"I won't take you just yet." he whispered his breath tingling against her earlobe. Mika's skin became covered in goose bumps and she looked up at him with confused eyes.

"Then why bring me here now?" Mika inquired her voice straining to sound calm, but at his closeness there was nothing but the flutter of butterflies in her stomach. Naraku looked at her his crimson eyes were lowering their gaze on her body slowly.

"I would like you to get to know me before we _mate_." he said with a smirk looking up to her neck the virgin flesh he wanted to take and sink his fangs into marking her forever as his. The word mate had made Mika nervous, the very idea made her stomach swirl in slight discomfort.

"...I would rather not,_ mate, _with anyone." Mika stated uncomfortably her voice was wavering as she said this, her throat seemed dry. Naraku looked at her bringing a hand to her jaw, he caressed her with a surprisingly soft finger. Mika was shivering he could see that, and it wasn't from the cold, it was from nervousness.

"Are you afraid of me?" he asked her lightly, he was moving closer to her face. She looked at him and a strong look danced over her eyes.

"Never." she said he smiled at her he liked the spice that this girl had in her personality, he kissed her cheekbone a wave of pleasure ran through her whole entire body. Mika bit her lip to keep from allowing any kind of noise erupt from her throat. Naraku took her to a closet that was filled with many beautiful formal kimono, most of them were either purple and black or dark blues or shades of the cool colored family. Mika looked at the kimono and at him. Naraku looked at her and she got the hint that he wanted her to pick which one she would wear. Mika shook her head she had beautiful kimono but she didn't know him as well as the man who used to buy her the expensive silken garments that he was trying to give to her. Naraku picked one that was designed as the night sky, the new moon shining brightly on her back, the embroidery was done in metallic silvers and blues, and royal purples. Naraku looked at her and untied the rest of the robe it fell open giving full view of her toned body. She moved to close it but he slid it off of her shoulders the silk dropped to her around her feet in a black pool. Mika was standing before him completely bare, she refused to look at him as he admired nature's work.

Silence went on around in the room Mika shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. Kagura was outside leaning on the wall coolly '_What is going on in there? No one is mating..._' she thought. Naraku put a black under robe and then began to the knot that would hold it closed on Mika. He began to put on each layer of the kimono on Mika and finally was tying a black obi with purple strings around Mika's waist, his fingers had grazed her soft flesh a many times while putting on the garment. Mika stood now fully clothed before him a blush covered her cheeks heavily. Naraku smiled as he saw the blood that had rushed to her cheeks. He held out his hand for her to take and she took it. He led her outside the room and Kagura looked at them, they were beautiful and intimidating as they walked with their heads held high Naraku held Mika's hand gripping it softly. For the first few days Mika and Naraku ate together, he filled her in on so many different things about himself. He slept in another room allowing her to have his bed. Today they were in the bathing house it was the first time that he had come to this place with her there as well. He sat behind her only a towel covering him from the waist down. Mika also had a towel around her body. He sat behind her washing her hair.

"Naraku, why are you so obsessed with the sacred jewel?" Mika asked softly, she could feel him tense lightly at the question.

"I want to be rid of the human heart that I possess. I want to be a full demon." he told her, Mika sat and scratched her shoulder.

"You and Inuyasha both want to become full demon. I don't understand why, if its to find your place in the world you don't need to be a full demon. Being a full demon is very frustrating and actually isn't all that its cracked up to be. Besides...I'll accept you." Mika said softly. Naraku turned her around. '_Does she really think that she alone will be enough? I only want you because you can make me a full demon, stupid girl._' he thought looking into her eyes the heat of the water had brought a rosy glow to her cheeks. Naraku brought his lips down on hers Mika gasped leaving a perfect opportunity for Naraku to slide his tongue into her sweet mouth which he did take. Mika's arms wrapped around his neck easily, her body was pressed between his and the wall of the bath. He put his hand behind her head and deepened the kiss. Mika pulled away from him her face was now eight shades darker than it had been previously. Naraku stood up and stretched his hand out for her to grab. '_Tonight will be the perfect time to mate her._' he thought lightly with a small smirk playing on his lips.

Mika stood and took his hand he closed his fingers around her small ones. Naraku looked into her eyes his crimson eyes were bleeding into hers and began to lead her to his chamber. It was dark and Mika still hadn't gotten used to the darkness with these human eyes. Naraku opened the door quietly. The floor was wet as was Mika and Naraku's hair. Mika felt as if her blood was swirling around wildly the butterflies in her stomach were making her anxious. Naraku could smell the nervousness in the air. She could feel his eyes on her and it was giving her chills all of them running down her spine. Naraku moved closer to her she took a step back. He smirked she couldn't see him do so in the darkness of the room.

"I once asked you if you feared me, well, Do you fear me now?" he asked her Mika looked up at her with a wanning courage, she did fear him. But you never show that you fear because it is your biggest weakness.

"I do not fear you" Mika said Naraku could smell her fear as she said those words, brave indeed. She knew that demons and half demons could smell the emotions that ran through a human. Naraku neared Mika once more and with the step backwards that she took this time found herself at the edge of the bed. Naraku pinned her lightly to the bed by her arms, she looked at him in his eyes. Naraku looked back and let his lips collide with hers, Mika kissed him back for the first time. Naraku was very surprised by this and removed one of his hands that was holding Mika's wrists above her head. Naraku's lips began to follow her jawline his kissed along, his free hand was now on her waist moving upward to her breast she gasped in surprise, he rubbed her nipple skillfully he could feel a shaky breath and moan escape Mika's lips. Naraku could feel the small rosebud harden under the towel. Mika was trying to stay calm, to breathe normally but that seemed almost impossible with his hands doing what they were doing.

"Do you fear me, Mika?" he said looking her in the eyes Mika looked at him it was something in his tone, she shook her head he moved the towel aside and uncovered the mounds that were her breasts. He looked at her not in awe but close to it and he felt a hunger in his loins and brought his lips around the small bud that he had been so busy with earlier on. Mika moaned as she felt his tongue flicking at her she arched against him her flat stomach now aching to be crushed with his body. She tried to move her arms, but she was still his prisoner. He switched his hands as he nibbled her and let his hands play with the other breast. Naraku could smell the scent of her arousal it was nearly driving him insane. He moved his mouth now taking the other nipple captive in his moist cavern. Naraku slipped his hand between her legs he heard her moan loudly as he rubbed his index and middle finger against the most pleasuring part of her flower. She was wet with her desire for him and it made him excited as well. Naraku had been hard for a long time already, but he wasn't ready for her torture to end. Besides he could tell she was quiet enjoying it. Naraku finally released both of her arms and one of his knees was now on either side of her hips.

"Tell me you fear me and this can stop here, I'll forget the deal." he said to her already knowing that she would never say she feared him and who knows if she would she was enjoying this too. Mika looked up at him her chest moving up and down as she breathed in and out. Naraku bent over her again and brought his lips to her neck kissing the smooth skin that he ached to mark. "You are afraid of me Mika. Aren't you?" he said between kisses each getting lower till he was right below her navel, he was now between her legs she could feel his breath against her. Mika looked up a the ceiling, she feared him but she would never tell him that. '_What am I doing? I can get out of this deal if I -_' all the thoughts in her head were blown away as she felt his tongue began to savagely wipe away at her, she clutched at the bed sheets as she let a deep shaking breath escape her. Naraku was enjoying the taste of her, the feel of her he was intoxicated by her, he could tell that her time was almost there as he slid in a finger, he could feel that she was hot and tight so tight he couldn't get his other finger in, he wondered how much she would bleed at the size of him. That is why he was holding back from taking her as he would someone who isn't as pure. But he knew tonight that would be over for her, once she was mated to the devil she would be as good as an angel trapped under the control of a demon.

"I will never fear you, Naraku" he heard Mika say with breath. She pushed him on his back and kissed his neck, and she traveled downward, mimicking as he had done to her. However when she reached his sex she gasped lightly in surprise it hadn't been the first time she saw one but the last time the man had been killed. Naraku grabbed her small hand and brought it to him showing her the movements that would pleasure him. Mika did as he had showed her and watched him moan and extend his neck in pleasure. He was beginning to get impatient wanting to make her his now. He pulled her away from what she had been doing. Naraku could feel that he was close as well and flipped her on all fours. Mika gasped as his hands held her waist tightly. Naraku could feel the heat in his loins as he rubbed the head of his member against her opening. Mika moaned tightly through her throat as he teased her. He knew that she wanted him now and there would be no turning back.

"Tell me, do you want me inside you?" he asked her Mika nodded, he watched her hair moving as she tried to keep her voice under control. Naraku smirked to himself. "Let me hear it then" he said Mika moaned as he continued to tease her each time rubbing a little harder. "Say my name" he said, he heard her whisper Mika could barely breathe. "Louder, beg me to put it inside you" he said to her, Mika tried to speak but no words left her. "Beg me or I won't." he finally said.

"Please put it in me, Naraku, please_" _she begged him pleasure rolling of her very tongue. Naraku grabbed Mika's hips and slowly pulled her against his. Mika whimpered in pain he slowly, gently at first thrust into her until he could feel her walls tighten around him he stopped the pleasure was almost enough to make him cry out, but instead he moaned loudly and pounded into her her fast and hard. Mika was meeting his movements they were both on the verge and he was pulling her hips to his going deeper into her with each thrust. Not too long after Mika and he both cried out and he filled her with his seed. Mika was breathing heavily Naraku's body was on hers she could feel his breathing slow and his arms pulled her against him.

"You belong to me, Mika." he whispered in her ear, he rolled over to the side he was now on his back. Mika looked over at him, he looked at her and brought his lips to her neck where he bit down, blood spilled from the wound his fangs had created he licked up every last drop. Mika bit her lip at the pain and then Naraku went for round two. By the end of the night, they were both sleeping soundly his arms cradling her. He could smell the metallic scent of her blood on him and on her, but he was to tired to do anything about it.

* * *

Inuyasha and the gang had been searching for Naraku's fortress ever since Mika had been taken by Kagura, the wind mistress. Kagome had been by Inuyasha's side the entire time. The forest was dark green it was cloudy no birds were singing. Everyone was worried and confused especially Inuyasha he was hurt that he had never even been told that he was a father. Such a long time that he had waited to know that he had a daughter. Kikyou walked out into the clearing an angry was on her face. Inuyasha's face was equally angry he strode up to her Kagome's hand was tightly in his own.

"I thought I told you not to allow Mika to fall into Naraku's hands." Kikyou said she sounded like she wanted to scream or cry. She even looked a bit scared.

"What does he want with her anyways?" Inuyasha asked the undead priestess, she looked at him.

"Mika is a very special child and she is strong beyond what you can begin to imagine. Mika is a priestess, but she is also a full demon. One of the natural gifts of this is that she can make her half demon mate a full demon as soon as she wanted to as soon as her heart wishes it. Naraku wants to take her as a mate because she can make him a full demon not only that because she is beautiful and no matter what will give him a full demon child she is a valuable weapon because she could easily kill all of you." Kikyou explained Inuyasha looked at her angrily.

"Why didn't you tell me that I had a daughter?" Inuyasha asked her his fist clenched.

"Inuyasha I knew that we wouldn't end well. I also knew that we weren't ready so I hid her from you" Kikyou said.

"He wants to mate her?" Kagome inquired curiously. Kikyou nodded to her.

"I don't want to see her kill you Inuyasha." Kikyou stated and walked away. Inuyasha clutched Kagome's hand she was by his side whenever something like this was happening. Sango and Miroku were setting up camp and Inuyasha could see a fire going and they sat exchanging words over the crackling. He led Kagome into a meadow and looked into her eyes she looked up at him as his mouth gently came down on hers. Kagome kissed him back their kiss was soft but passionate as his arms wrapped around her waist one hand running a hand through her hair, her arms were around his neck as he slid his tongue into her mouth as sweet tastes began to fog his senses his eyes became glazed over with lust for her. Kagome and Inuyasha's tongues danced between their mouths. They had somehow gotten on the soft grass of the meadow Inuyasha was on top of Kagome both of their eyes closed lightly. Kagome opened Inuyasha's haori and pulled it away from him and let her hands rest on his bare shoulders. Inuyasha kissed her neck pulling her shirt gently over her head. '_Kagome, I love you...I know that we are soul mates. I know that you are meant to be mine_' he thought looking at her beautiful deep chocolate eyes.

"Inuyasha, I love you." Kagome whispered to him looking into his amber eyes she looked at him he ran his hand along her sides the soft skin was almost to much for him he wanted her. But was she ready? He was worried for the woman below him, He kissed her lips again and she kissed him powerfully he was shocked but let his hands run over her back his sharp claws ripping through her bra and the ripped material hung loosely on her shoulders. She looked down at him and he saw a look in her eyes that reminded him of Kikyou on their first night together. "Kagome, I love you too." he said breaking their kiss and pulled down her undergarments and skirt. She lay before him looking beautiful the stars of the night sky and the grass that was gently swaying with the breeze made her look like a wood nymph. Her lightly toned legs were long and beautiful he noticed as he ran his hands up and down her thighs, kissing her inner thigh until he came upon her rose. He poked his tongue out at her and he heard her gasp and continued until her juices filled his mouth, he moved his head up gently rubbing her nub with an index finger as he brought his lips to her breast. He used his free hand to massage and knead the mound.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha with slight nervousness in her chocolate orbs. His eyes showed concern for her.

"We don't have to do anything if you don't want to Kagome." he said tenderly. She looked at him and nodded.

"I want...to be yours." she whispered into his ear. Inuyasha looked at her his amber eyes were wide she looked up at him in all seriousness, his eyes softened and he brought his mouth to her neck and bit down gently as his fangs pierced her soft skin. She gasped in pain but his lips were soon on hers again he whispered words of apology into her ear as a tear fell from her eyes. Kagome looked into his eyes softly as he started to remove his last articles of clothing and as he did he knew it was wrong but he remembered that this was almost exactly the way that Kikyou had told him that she wanted to become his mate. Inuyasha however knew that this was Kagome, his mate. Inuyasha slowly entered Kagome her walls immediately tightening around him. He was trying to stay calm so he could be gentle and he kept slow allowing Kagome to become used to the sensation. He felt her relax under him and he began to move in and out of her again swiftly as she moaned with pleasure. He spilled his seed inside her and she looked up at him with tired but happy eyes.

"I'm sorry I hurt you" Inuyasha said to Kagome gently pulling out of her and laying next to her.

Kagome and Inuyasha walked back to camp the next morning, where they found a sleeping monk and demon slayer in each others arms. Inuyasha kept looking at Kagome who would turn and look at him with a blush across her cheeks. '_Being mated, is like the equal to being married here isn't it?_' she thought with a small grin on her face. Sango looked at her and then opened her eyes wide in realization of the situation. Kagome looked at her feigning innocence.

"What is it Sango?" Kagome asked her friend trying to keep casual.

"You and Inuyasha....did..." Sango said trying to remain calm looking at her friend. Kagome looked at her with a blush across her pale cheeks and smiled at Sango pulling away her shirt collar to reveal the mark Inuyasha had given her.

* * *

Naraku looked at Mika who was still sleeping. He stood up from the bend untangling his arms from around her and she was sleeping soundly '_Must be tired from last nights activities._' Naraku thought looking at his mate the mark on her neck a dark spider, with a red string connecting to a web on the skin that hid her heart under tissues and her ribcage. The marks that she was born with weren't going to come back only the stars and crescent moon on her forehead would. The ones on her cheeks would be lost forever as was the way of the dog demon. Naraku uncovered her body and cleaned her with a cloth and water, she slept through it. Naraku went to the baths and washed himself before getting dressed he pulled his hair up into a ponytail and called for Kagura.

"Yes, Naraku." she said obediently to him, he looked at her his crimson eyes held a smirk that his lips did not show.

"Take Lady Mika to the baths, and have her choose a kimono to wear as she stands by my side when we go to visit her father, or Uncle. I still haven't decided which this will hurt most. Her blood will be unsealed by this evening so make sure she is presentable." he said to the wind demon and walked out of the room. Kagura's blood like eyes looked at the sleeping girl. She could see blood stains on the silk sheets. Kagura walked over to the woman who was obviously exhausted and picked her up walking to the private baths summoning a wind to push the door open for her.


End file.
